One Is Not Enough
by ChristopherVictor
Summary: WARNING: Gay sex scenes in every chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Massage My Ass

**A/N: I got really, really bored. So I hope you like it! :) I love reviews! :)**

It was a Saturday morning and all Blaine did was just cuddle with Kurt on his couch. But, Kurt was going to a sleepover with Mercedes and Tina. He had _absolutely_ nothing to do. So, Blaine decided to visit the Hummel-Hudson household, because he had absolutely nothing to do.

Standing on the front porch, the door opened after several knocks. "Finn," Blaine grinned, seeing him in a white singlet and some boxers. Blaine was expecting Kurt to open the door, maybe he left late. "Blaine, I thought Kurt told you that he was gonna be at Mercedes's house with Tina?" Finn replied, holding the door slightly opened with his eyes barely opened. "I just—can I come inside?" Blaine asked, smiling. "Sure, come inside." Finn opened the door widely and stood on a side.

Blaine stepped in and looked around, all he could hear was the clock ticking. "Where are Carole and Burt?" He asked. "They are going to breakfast, so they won't be back for another five hours. You know, you wake up early." Finn said, shutting the door behind him. "Oh, I'm sorry." Blaine apologized. "It's cool, man. Listen, I'm gonna have a shower, I'll be back" Finn ran upstairs and into the bathroom.

A few moments later, Finn was already in the shower and naked. Blaine walked upstairs and walked towards the bathroom, seeing the door opened a bit. There was a mirror placed in front of the door and it showed Finn's whole body naked, while showering. "Wow…" He thought to himself. Blaine unzipped his jeans and started to play with his cock.

Finn was singing in the shower and pretending to play the drums. Blaine was stroking himself, as he moaned a bit. "Finny…" He said quietly. "Mmm… Finny…" Blaine went on all fours and pulled his entire pants down, as he sucked on his finger and started to finger himself from behind. "Oh…Finny…"

Finn turned off the shower and stepped out. Steaming covering the windows, until he heard someone moaning his name. Finn shrugged and walked over to the mirror, wiping it with his hands. He saw Blaine's face on the floor and his eyes shut. "Finny… Give me that cock… Please…" Blaine moaned to himself and started to shove in another finger. "Blaine…?" He said quietly.

Blaine stuck in a third finger and pumped all three of those fingers in and out. "Finny… Your cock is so big… Fuck me harder… That's it… Just like that…" Blaine didn't even realize that Finn was out, he just kept fingering himself.

Finn's cock was getting a bit hard; he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Suddenly, Blaine heard nothing and assumed that he just got out. Blaine pulled up his pants and ran downstairs. Finn smirked to himself.

Finn walked downstairs all dressed. "Hey, sorry about that." Finn said, walking over to the TV. "It's fine!" Blaine grinned; he was sitting on the couch which was in front of the TV. Finn bent over and showed his perfectly round and firm ass. "I'll turn on the TV." Blaine got hard straight away. Finn moved his ass around in circles and his hands running back to touch his own ass. "Okay, there you go." Finn walked back to Blaine and sat down as the TV was playing.

As Finn sat down, he hissed a bit. "What's wrong?" Blaine asked, facing him. "I just slipped a bit and my ass hurts. I just need a massage." Finn said, rubbing his ass a bit while hissing. "Uh—well, that must've hurt." Blaine gulped. "Yeah, it does. Hey, do you think you can help me out?" Finn asked. "Sure…" Blaine replied, looking at Finn's not-so-hard cock.

Finn and Blaine walked up into his bedroom, Finn lay down on the bed and pulled his pants completely off, along with his boxers. He lies down on the bed and shut his eyes. Blaine walked over to Finn and rubbed his hands together. Blaine kneels down and starts to grab his ass cheeks firmly. "Oh, that's the spot." Finn says, with his eyes shut.

Blaine continued to grab it, and grabbed a handful. Blaine then looked at Finn and spread his ass cheeks, looking at his hole. Blaine licked his lips and rubbed his own bulge. Blaine gave his ass cheek a light smack and Finn grunted. "That actually felt good, can you slap it harder?" Finn asked.

Blaine nodded and smacked his ass until his right ass cheek had a red hand print on it. Finn groaned and grabbed onto the sheets a bit tightly. Blaine then smacked his left ass cheek harder than before and heard Finn grunting. Blaine then opened his ass cheek and spat on it slowly. "Whoa, what is that?" Finn asked, with his eyes still shut. "It's—it's the oil for massaging. Kurt keeps it in his drawer." Blaine smiled. "Oh, it feels good." Finn smiled to himself.

Blaine looked at Finn and then slowly slid his index finger inside of his hole. "Mmm—what is that? Something to make me feel good, cause it's making my ass feel a lot better." Finn licked his lips and pushed his ass upwards and down a bit. "Y-Yeah, it's to make you feel a lot better." Blaine grinned and pumped his finger slowly. "Blaine—why does it feel r-really good…?" Finn asked, moaning against the mattress. "It's meant to make your entire ass feel really good." Blaine smirked.

Blaine then slid in two more fingers and started to pump them. "Blaine… There are two more… It feels so good…" Finn moaned, holding onto his sheets tighter. "It's meant to Finn," Blaine chuckled and started to pump them in and out. "Fuck, so tight." Blaine said quietly as he pulled his fingers out. "Wait, why did you take them out—" Finn paused and moaned.

Blaine pressed his face against Finn's ass and licked his hole. His tongue flicking against his stretched hole and his tongue sliding in and out quickly. Finn started to fidget a bit and felt his hole clench against Blaine's tongue. "Blaine—is it meant to feel _so_ fucking good?" Finn shouted a bit.

"I can make it feel better; you'll just have to keep your eyes shut. Okay?" Finn nodded with his lips shut.

A car stopped at the Hudson-Hummel household and Burt stepped outside. "I'll go get your purse and I'll come out quickly!" Burt ran to the front door and opened it. When he opened it, he heard screams and moaning. He raised his eyebrow and walked upstairs, hearing it getting closer. "Oh, Blaine! It feels great!" Finn screamed out.

Burt stopped at Finn's room, and opened it a bit. Peeking, he saw Finn on top of Blaine, as Blaine thrusts his hips up and down. "Oh, fuck! Take that cock, you dirty little slut!" Blaine wrapped his arms around Finn's waist, while Finn had his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "I love it, Blaine! I'm such a slut!" Finn groaned loudly. "Yes, you are! Look at you, just riding my cock like a bad bitch!" Blaine smirked and pushed himself in and out a bit faster. "Blaine! Why am I in love with your cock?" Finn groaned, gripping onto his shoulders. "Cause, you're a little slut who is a cockslut!" Blaine smirked as he slammed his cock into Finn's tight ass hole.

"I've never had such a big cock in my hole, ever!" Finn screamed, as Blaine slammed his cock into Finn. Hearing the sounds of their skin slapping each other. "Well, you have now! God, you're such a dirty whore!" Blaine smirked, carrying Finn and slamming him down onto his cock. Finn couldn't breathe, at all. "Finny, this is so fucking good! I'm gonna cum in a minute!"

"Please cum! Cum with me, Blaine-y!" Finn moaned, as he bounced on Blaine's cock. "This is such a great cock! My asshole loves having monster cocks in it's ass!" Finn grunted, as Blaine's speed started to go faster. He was going up and down, and Finn was moaning as loud as he could ever moan.

Burt was watching and jerking off at the same time, it was so hot to see his step-son being fucked by his son's boyfriend.

"Here I come!" Blaine pushed Finn on the floor, and spread his legs widely, moving his cock down and up. Blaine finally let it all go and exploded inside of Finn. Finn dropped his legs and breathed deeply. "I'm glad I saw you having sex with yourself!" Finn smirked.

"Finn is gonna be punished." Burt said, as he exploded on Finn's door.


	2. Chapter 2: Daddy's Punishment

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

Skype is another way of communicating with others, but Finn and Blaine masturbate on Skype. Kurt doesn't really know about what had happened between those two, he just knows that Finn has been changing his sheets _a lot_ and has been taking a lot of _cold_ showers. They often have phone sex as well, because Kurt is usually home and Blaine's dad is always home. They can't really have sex with each other.

One night, Carole took Kurt to go shopping. Burt and Finn were at home, and Burt never forgot what he saw both Finn and Blaine doing. Finn was a hot guy, and Burt definitely wanted to do something tonight while Carole and Kurt weren't home.

Finn was asleep after a long phone sex session with Blaine; Burt walked into the room and saw Finn sleeping. He sat on the edge of the bed and started to rub his cock, looking at Finn. Burt leaned down and kissed Finn's lips. Finn was still asleep, but for some reason he was kissing Burt back.

Was Finn having a sex dream? Burt continued to kiss Finn with Finn's eyes shut, and Finn pulled Burt on top of Finn. Finn started to dry hump Burt, thrusting his hips up and down. Burt slid his tongue inside of Finn's mouth and the two of them dry humped each other.

Their cocks were sliding against each other and Finn's hands slid down to Burt's ass. Finn grabbed a handful and Burt smirked. Burt then pulled Finn over and bent him over Finn's bed. He pulled Finn's pants down and stared at Finn's perfect ass. Burt took off his belt and whipped Finn's ass.

Finn was grunting his sleep while Burt whipped him with his belt. Burt whipped his ass again and used his hands to slap Finn's ass again. Finn was groaning and Finn's cock had already gotten hard. Burt unzipped his pants and stepped forwards, flicking his cock against Finn's hole. Finn moved aside and pushed Burt down onto the bed, Finn jumped on his back and shoved his cock into Burt's ass.

Finn lied on top of Burt's back, while he fucked his step dad's ass. Suddenly, Finn's eyes opened and he saw Burt moaning. "Fuck, Finn… Fuck your daddy harder!" Burt screamed. "Harder, daddy?" Finn smirked, Burt looked over and saw him away. "Finn… I—" Finn started to thrust his hips fast and deep, hearing the sounds of their skins slapping. "Daddy, do you like my cock in your ass?" Finn asked, kissing his neck. "Yes, daddy approves of it. Daddy wants to fuck you too."

"Let me cum inside of you first, daddy." Finn rolled his hips and started to fuck Burt a bit harder. "Daddy, does it hurt?" Burt nodded. "It hurts daddy, but daddy likes it." Burt smirked, as Finn slammed his cock in and out of Burt continuing. Until he finally exploded inside of Burt's ass. "Daddy, are you going to punish me now?" Finn asked, pulling out and walking over to his study desk.

Finn climbed on and bent over, showing his ass. "Daddy… Put that fat cock in me…"Finn started to finger himself as Burt walked over and spanked him. "Has Finn been a bad boy?" Burt asked seductively. "Yes daddy… I want a big hard daddy cock inside my ass…" Finn took out his finger and Burt started to devour his hole.

Finn started to push his ass backwards, as Burt's tongue was forced to go inside of Finn's hole. "Daddy… Daddy… I like your wet, slippery tongue…" Finn moaned, as he was on all of his fours on the desk. Burt shut his eyes and licked Finn's hole all over, grabbing his ass cheeks with both hands. Burt smacked Finn's ass and smirked. "Such a bad boy!" Burt smirked, as he stood up and started to stroke his cock. "Does Finn want cock in his ass?" Burt smirked, shoving the head inside slowly and pulling out. "Yes… Finny wants his daddy's cock in his ass…" Finn smirked as pushed his ass backwards a bit. "Here I come!" Burt shoved his ten inch cock all the way inside of Finn's ass and started to thrust slowly.

"Daddy… Daddy…" Finn moaned, pushing his ass back and forth. "Don't move, let daddy do that." Burt held onto Finn's hips and began to thrust a bit faster and faster. "Daddy! Daddy, it hurts! Get some lube!" Finn screamed. "You wanted a cock in your ass, now you have one!" Burt started to roll his hips and fucked Finn's ass as deep and as fast as he could.

"Daddy, but it really stings!" Finn hissed and stopped moving his hips backwards. "Fine." Burt leaned down and spat on his cock, started to move his cock again. "Does Finn like daddy's cock? Is daddy's cock better than Blaine's cock?" Finn nodded quickly and looked over at Burt. "Daddy's cock is so much bigger…" Finn groaned, as Burt started to move his hips even faster and pushing deeper, slamming his cock inside of Finn. "Like that?" Burt asked, starting to sweat.

Finn moaned and his face was pressed against the wall in front of him, along with his palms against the wall. "Daddy! Daddy!" "I'm gonna cum Finn!" Burt pushed forward and cummed all inside of Finn's ass. "Daddy wants to have a threesome with you and your brother." Burt winked.


	3. Chapter 3: Drop The Soap

A/N: Gleek4Life216, thank you for inspiring me to create this story! :) I hope you guys enjoy my next chapter!

Finn just arrived to school and the first thing he heard was Rachel's voice, he was just so tired. Him, Kurt and Burt have been having threesomes when Carole wasn't at home. "Finn, I called you yesterday, the day before yesterday and the day before that day. Why haven't you texted me? Is there something that I should know?" Rachel stood in front of Finn, as he finally looked like he had just waked up. Like, she was speaking to a wall and she just woke him up. She crossed her arms and breathed deeply.

"What?" Finn asked, with his big hands in his pockets. "Were you even listening to me, Finn?" Rachel asked, with a dirty look. "Uh—totally, listen I'm going to be late for football. I'll see you late." Finn kissed her check and stepped on a side to allow himself to walk past her.

Walking into the locker room, he heard Sam's voice and the water running. "Oh every time I close my eyes! I see my name is shining lights…" Sam sung to Billionaire, as Finn walked inside. He must have been late and Coach Beiste must've sent him to go take a shower. Sam stopped singing, and didn't even notice that Finn was standing behind him checking his ass out. He saw the reflection, as Finn took a seat on the bench and unzipped his pants.

Sam smirked, as Finn took his cock out of his pants and started to stroke it. Sam started to get hard himself as he purposely dropped his soap onto the tiles; he bent over and exposed his bare ass and his hole. Sam slowly picked up the soap and ran his fingers behind himself, as he started to flick his finger tips against his hole.

Finn didn't even know that Sam knew that he was there. Finn just continued to masturbate, as Sam shoved a finger inside of his ass. That's when Finn started to jerk off much faster, Sam was just pumping his finger in and out of his tight little ass hole. "Oh—Oh… That's right, Finn… Touch me there… Please move your fingers faster… Please Finn…" Sam was just moaning Finn's name out, so Finn can actually walk over to Sam and start to finger Sam for him.

Finn got up and smirked, he was too stupid to realize that Sam knew he was there peeking on him. Finn walked behind the sexy blonde, and slapped his wet, chick ass. Sam had a girl's ass and it was sexy on a boy. Sam grunted and turned his head around. "F-Finn… How long have you been there…?" Sam asked sarcastically. "It doesn't matter, baby. What matters is that I'm here now." Finn took Sam's finger out and got onto his knees, as the water was still running.

He pressed his face against Sam's ass and started to give it a lick. His tongue worked and started to swirl around Sam's asshole. "Oh… OH, YES… RIGHT THERE…" Sam screamed out loudly, pushing his ass backwards, wanting more. Finn laughed as his tongue completely slid into Sam's ass. Finn grabbed onto Sam's ass and started to slid his tongue in and out, now putting his thumb into Sam's ass. "FINN…MMM…" Sam moaned, started to move his hips now. His ass clenched against Finn's thumb as he was moving himself onto Finn's thumb. Finn's other hand ran to Sam's cock and started to play with it.

"Such a nice ass and a big cock" Finn smirked, as he started to move his thumb in and out of Sam's ass, smacking his ass as he let go of Sam's balls. Finn took his thumb out and stood up, slapping his cock against Sam's ass cheeks. "Finny… It feels so warm and big…" Sam moaned, laying his face onto the wet tiles as Finn slapped his cock on Sam's ass cheeks.

Finn slowly slid his head into Sam's hole, and pulled it straight out. He did this for a while, as Sam just continued to moan. "FINNY! GIVE ME THAT COCK ALREADY! PLEASE!" Sam begged, trying to push his ass back when Finn had entered his cock inside of Sam's ass. But Finn would just pull back every time Sam would do that. "Be fucking patient, you cock slut" Finn continued to do it, but now he pushed it deeply inside and slammed his cock once. He pulled out and smirked, do it again and again.

"FINNY! THAT COCK IS SO FUCKING BIG, IT FEELS SO GOOD IN MY ASS. PLEASE JUST FUCK ME; I WANT YOU TO FUCK MY BRAINS OUT. I WANT YOU TO MAKE MY ASS HURT AND STING!" Sam screamed out, as his blonde hair started to get in his way, pushing it away back to his head.

Finn laughed as he decided to thrust his cock inside of Sam's tight ass. Finn was moaning because Sam's ass hole was the tightest of them all, and Finn was just trying to thrust his hardest. "FINNY! YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD AND DEEP!" Sam screamed, as his ass stayed up in the air while Finn fucked Sam's ass as hard as he could.

The sounds of their exposed skin slapping against each other, Sam loved it. Because whenever he heard it, he could hear how deep and fast Finn was going. "OHHH…. FINNY, FUCKING FUCK ME LIKE YOU'RE A WILD ANIMAL!" Sam begged for more, as Sam started to move his ass onto Finn's cock. Finn started to move his hips much faster now.

The sounds of their skins slapping was repeating over and over, because Finn was literally fucking Sam's brains out. Sam's face was sliding up and down on the tiles, as he just screamed loudly. Maybe the football jocks heard it, who knows? Sam was just screaming and moaning as loudly as he could.

"SHIT. SAM, I'M GONNA—" Finn paused and shut his eyes tightly, as he let out his entire load into Sam's ass. Finn pulled out and slapped Sam's ass again, grabbing it again. "Please, do that again to me more." Sam asked him, as he was breathing deeply and his body was all sweaty. "I'll think about it." Finn smirked, getting up and zipping his jeans back up.

Sam was laying on the tiles, as Finn walked outside and he just wanted more cock in his ass. Sam then got out of the shower, wrapping his towel around his waist and going towards his locker. He then realized that his towel was being lifted up from behind, and he felt a cock in his ass. That person pressed Sam's face against the lockers so Sam couldn't see who it was.

"TAKE MY COCK YOU STUPID SLUT!" The man moved his cock in and out much faster than Finn did, that caused the lockers to shake. Sam turned around and saw Karofsky, fucking his ass. Karofsky smirked and put his finger inside of Sam's mouth, moving his hips in and out as fast he could. Karofsky slammed his balls against Sam's, until he let out all his cum.

He pulled out and pushed Sam against the locker. Karofsky leaned up against Sam and grinded his cock against the towel. "Tell anyone and I'll kill you."


	4. Chapter 4: Library Sex

Sam walked down the halls and saw Dave standing at his locker. Sam smirked and threw a note into Dave's locker. Dave looked over and saw Sam; Sam was locker over his shoulders and rubbing his ass. Dave looked at Sam's ass and smirked. He then opened the note and it said: _Library, now! My ass wants your cock inside of me. _Dave smirked and placed the note back inside, shutting his locker.

Dave then walked towards the library, where he walked around and looked around for the big lipped man with the amazing abs and with the blonde hair. He walked around the library and tried to find him. Sam was bending over and looking at some books.

Dave stared at his ass, and looked over his shoulders to make sure that there was nobody was around. He walked up to Sam and pressed his cock against Sam's ass. Sam turned around and dropped his books. "D-Dave… I've wanted you so fucking bad…" Sam started to move his ass up and down, so that his ass was moving up and down along Dave's cock.

Dave grabbed and book and slammed it against Sam's ass. He then placed it in between his cock and Sam's ass. Dave's hands were placed onto Sam's hips and started to thrust a bit, the book slid down and fell onto the floor. Dave was now thrusting his cock against Sam's firm ass.

They were particularly dry fucking each other. Dave tilted his head backwards and grabbed onto Sam's jeans, and pulled it as hard as he can. The pants ripped off along with his boxers, so that it completely showed Sam's bare ass. His jeans were still on, but at the back where his ass was, were completely gone and it exposed Sam's perfectly round firm ass.

Dave smirked and started to look over his shoulder to make sure that there was no one around, again. He then grabbed a book and slapped Sam's ass with it. Sam moaned "Oh! Daddy!" and Dave leaned over to cover Sam's mouth. "Dude, shut the fuck up—did you just call me daddy?" Dave smirked, as he slapped Sam's ass with the book again.

Sam bit his lips and started to swirl his ass around the book, begging for more. "Dave, please fuck me with your cock… All I want is that big cock in my ass, please." Sam begged, holding onto the bookcase and moving his ass in circles. Dave stood back and watched Sam's ass going around and around in circles. "Damn, this is so sexy." Dave smirked, and got onto his knees, separating his ass cheeks.

Dave then looked at Sam's tight, wet hole and spat onto it with his saliva. He used his index finger and his middle finger to rub it around Sam's hole. Sam groaned and stopped swirling his ass. Dave moved his face closely to Sam's ass and flicked his tongue against Sam's hole. Dave's tongue was just flicking and flicking.

Dave grabbed another book and rubbed the side onto Sam's ass line. Making sure that the corner touched Sam's hole. "OHH… DAVE…" He moaned a bit softly, trying to calm himself a bit. Dave started to twirl the book against Sam's hole, so that the corner was a bit inside of Sam's hole.

"Daddy… Please… More… I want that big fat cock in my ass!" Sam screamed, and Dave slapped his ass with his bare hands. "Shut the fuck up, Evans! I told you to shut your fucking mouth!" Dave screamed at him, as he threw the book to a side. Dave continued to flick his tongue again.

Will was walking around the library, and he walked past the non-fiction section. He then walked backwards and saw Dave practically eating Sam's ass out. Will walked inside the section and unzipped his pants, taking his cock out. Dave couldn't hear because Sam was just moaning. "More… Daddy…" Sam moaned, pushing his ass backwards.

Will stood behind Dave with his erect cock out of his pants and his boxers. Will moved his hips to a side and slapped his cock onto Dave's cheeks. Dave turned his head around and looked at the huge, hard cock. Dave cleared his throat. "Mr. Schue—" Before Dave could say another word, Will butted in. "Suck my cock." Will smirked, as Dave nodded and wrapped his mouth around Will's cock. Will looked at Sam and reached down to shove his finger inside of Sam's hole.

Dave kept sucking Will's erect cock, and Will fingered Sam's ass. "OHHH… MR. SCHUE… PLEASE… CAN YOU GIVE ME THAT HAIRY, DADDY COCK?" Sam screamed out loudly, Will laughed and thrusts his hips into Dave's mouth, making Dave slurp and gag. Will pumped his finger in and out as fast as he could. He shoved another finger inside of Sam's ass and moved mouth of them.

"FUCK… DADDY… GIVE ME YOUR COCK!" Sam screamed, Will pulled out his fingers and slapped his ass. "Shut up, Sam. You don't want to get caught and not have this beautiful cock in your ass, now would you?" Will smirked, as he pulled his cock out of Dave's mouth.

Will stepped behind Sam and played with Sam's hole with Will's cock. Will was slapping his cock against Sam's ass cheeks. "Please… Master… Give me that big fat cock…" Sam begged and he started to tear this time because he really wanted a cock inside of him. Will smirked and positioned his cock against Sam's hole. Will slid all the way inside and started to slam his cock inside of Sam.

Dave stood up and took out his cock, kissing Will's neck and squeezing Will's ass. Loving every scream or moan that had came out of Sam's mouth. "DADDY! PLEASE! FUCK ME HARDER, FASTER, DEEPER… FUCK ME SO I CAN'T SHIT!" Sam screamed, as Will's balls slapped against Sam's cock and he is fucking Sam as hard as he could now. "Fuck, Sam!" Will grunted, as he felt a cock approach his ass. It was Dave's cock.

Dave grabbed Will's hips and started to thrust, so that he hits Will and Will is thrusting his cock inside of Sam at the same time Dave fucks Will. Will was moaning and leaned onto Sam's back. Sam fell down onto his face, as Will's cock was still moving. Dave was now fucking Will's ass, keeping his hands on Will's ass and fucking his ass as fast and deep as he could.

"Dave… Fuck!" Will groaned. Dave shot his load into Will's ass and pulled out. "Your turn to fuck me and Sam fuck Will. He sure loves having a cock in his ass." Dave smirked. Sam nodded as he sat down on the floor. Will sat on Sam's cock, sinking himself down and Dave gets on Will's cock. Sam moans, as he tries to push his hips up, but fails.

Will starts to thrust his cock up into Dave's ass. Moving himself up and down onto Sam's cock. Sam grunted and started to move his cock a bit. "I'm gonna—cum!" Sam cummed all inside f Will's ass, and Will starts to bounce on Sam's cock, while Dave is screaming Will's name out. Will then cums all inside of Sam.

Puck walks past and sees them. "Um, what the hell?"

**A/N: Reviews, please? :)**


	5. Chapter 5: CoD

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews! :) I read them all the time!**

After Puck saw what Sam, Karofsky and Will were doing in the library. It did slightly turn him on, and he really wanted to try and see if it was actually good. Because after Puck caught the three boys on top of each other, he just walked off. Puck grabbed out his phone, which he hasn't been sexting with ever since his Mohawk turned into a squirrel. He started to send a text to Mike.

**P: Hey, dude. Come over my house tonight? Mom and sister are out.  
><strong>_M: What for?_  
><strong>P: COD. I didn't beat you last time.<strong>  
><em>M: Uh, I can't. I've got plans.<em>  
><strong>P: With whom?<strong>  
><em>M: Finn.<em>  
><strong>P: Bring him along.<strong>  
><em>M: Fine. I'll swing by with Finn at eight.<em>  
><strong>P: See you there.<strong>

Puck had to clean up his house, which was quite surprising. It was eight and he sat on the couch, watching some TV. He was wearing a black singlet and some black pants. The doorbell rung and Puck ran over to the door, opening it and there stood Mike and Finn. "Hey man," Mike greeted, taking off his leather jacket, revealing his white tank top. Finn stepped inside and shook Puck's hand as always.

"So, what are we doing?" Finn asked, looking around. Puck walked over to his mini fridge in the living room and picked up a bottle of tequila. "COD and fucking party," Puck told them, smirking. "Awesome." Finn smiled and nodded.

After an hour of killing each other, screaming at the screen and yelling at their losses. Puck started to pour Finn a glass of tequila. "Here man," Finn took it and started to drink it. It was much stronger than it usually was. "Holy crap, what did you put in that crap?" Finn gave the empty cup back to Puck with a disgust face. "It's just normal tequila." "No, it's not. Have some." Finn told him. Puck picked up the whole bottle and started to drink the whole thing. Pulling away from the bottle he shrugged. "It's good." Puck said.

After twenty minutes, Puck was already drunk. "Puck, are you okay?" Puck was snuggling on Mike's arm. Puck then felt it coming; he couldn't hold it until he puked all over Mike. Mike stood up and completely was grossed out. "I'm gonna go clean up!" Mike walked into the bathroom, trying to make sure that the vomit did not drop or anything.

Puck was lying on the couch, completely intoxicated. Finn looked over and smirked, his hand rubbed against Puck's thighs. He was still asleep. Finn's hand started to run to his cock and started to rub it gently; looking at Puck knowing that he couldn't feel it.

Finn looked into the kitchen and could hear Mike having a shower. Finn smirked and opened Puck's legs widely, he then pulled down his black track pants along with his boxers and his erect cock popped out. Finn took off his shirt and leaned down, stroking the very long and hard cock, before wrapping his mouth around it. Puck was just snoring and Finn bobbed his head up and down. Puck grunted, but he was still asleep. "Leggo my eggo!" Puck said in his dream, wrapping his legs around Finn's neck. Finn laughed and felt Puck bringing him closer to Puck's cock.

Finn swirled his tongue all around it and his hands touched the boy's ass. Finn then unzipped his pants, while his mouth was sucking onto Puck's cock. Finn then started to move closer to Puck, as he was right on top of Puck and his legs were over Finn's shoulders.

Finn leaned down and kissed Puck's lips harshly, tasting his vomit a bit and pulling back. "Ew," Finn said, wiping his lips. He positioned his erect cock against Puck's hole and started to insert the head into of Finn's hole. "Ugh…" Finn grunted, as he started to completely push his cock further deeper. Once he was completely inside, he began to thrust his hips.

"Fuck," Finn moaned, as his cock was coming in and out of Puck's tight asshole. That's when Puck started to react, his hands grabbing onto the sofa tightly and he started to moan a bit. "Oh… Harder…" Puck moaned, still completely asleep. Was he having a sex dream, like Finn did with Blaine?

Finn nodded. "You want it harder; I'll give you harder you bitch." Finn grabbed onto the side and started to slam his cock against Puck's hole. Finn's balls were hitting onto Puck, as Puck's legs dropped down onto Finn's waist. "OH, FUCK ME DEEPER!" Puck finally woke up and was practically begging for more. "Yeah, bitch? You like that big cock slamming inside your ass?" Finn started to move his hips much faster this time.

"YES, FINN. I LOVE THAT COCK INSIDE MY ASS, IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD, FINN!" Puck was screaming this time and Finn smirked, as his cock was hitting in deeper than before. "Fuck, I'm gonna come soon. You want that don't you, bitch?" Finn smirked, and pulled his cock out. He flipped Puck onto his face, and spread his legs, slamming his cock in Puck's ass. He leaned forward as his skin was slapping onto Puck's ass cheeks.

"FINNY… MORE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! GIVE ME MORE! PLEASE!" Puck begged, as Finn was thrusting as hard as he could. He was slamming his entire body against Puck's body. "I'm gonna c—" Right before he was going to say that he was going to cum, Mike walked back into the room and was wearing a towel around his waist. "What's going on…?" He asked with his mouth opened.

"Mike… You have no idea how good it feels to have a cock in your ass…" Puck was breathing deeply, as Finn was on top of him and his cock was inside of Puck's ass. "Get over here, and let Puck suck your cock." Finn told him. Mike nodded and took off his towel, walking over to Puck and slapping his almost-erect cock on Puck's cheek.

Finn kept slamming his cock in Puck's ass, as the slap sounds were a bit louder this time. Mike looked over and instantly got hard, Puck wrapped his mouth around Mike's cock and started to move his head in and out of Mike's cock. "OH PUCK!" Mike was moaning loudly for some reason. "Mike, why are you moaning so loudly?" Finn asked, as he was sweating and fucking Puck's ass. "Tina never gave me a blow job, it feels so… FUCKING GOOD!" He cut off and moaned loudly. "Puck, why don't we teach him why he should be moaning loudly?" Finn asked, looking over at Puck and smirking. Puck looked over his shoulder and nodded.

Mike was on his fours, and Puck slammed his cock inside of Mike, doing doggy style. Mike hissed at first, but when Puck started to thrust much deeper, it got him insane. "OHMYFUCKINGGOD, PUCK. ITFEELSSOFUCKINGGOOD! ITFEELSOFUCKING… PUCK! FUCKMEHARDER! FUCKMEDEEPER! FUCKMEFASTER!" Mike was going completely insane and Finn kept stroking his cock.

Puck was thrusting his cock as hard, deep and fast as he could. "Mike, do you think you can take two cocks?" Puck and Mike looked over to Finn. Finn walked over to where Puck was and started to slide his huge cock in Mike's ass, while it touched Puck's cock. The two cocks were in Mike's ass, and Mike was tearing in pleasure. "FINN… YOURCOCKISSOFUCKINGBIG… ITSAMONSTERCOCK…" Finn started to thrust and grabbed Puck's ass, smirking.

Puck could feel Finn's cock sliding in and out of Mike. They then started to fuck Mike with both of their cocks in Mike, and they both were moaning. "Fuck…" Puck moaned, and Mike was screaming out the weirdest words ever. Finn kept slamming his cock in and out of Mike, as Puck did the same. "I'm gonna—" Finn said. "Me too…"

They both shut their eyes and gave one large, hard, deep thrust shooting their loads into Mike's ass. They both pulled out and smirked. "How did that feel, Mike?" Puck smirked, and Mike was breathing as heavy as he could ever breathe. "Fucking… Amazing…"

**A/N: Just wanted to thank **_dannybaby1234_** for suggesting Mike! :) Also, if you have any suggestions, please do suggest them! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Lima Bean Foursome

Blaine sat on the table at Lima Bean, which a coffee in his hand. Of course, Sebastian walked through the front door and walked over to Blaine, taking a seat across from him. "Hello, Warbler." Sebastian winked, Blaine smiled at Blaine. "What's wrong?" Sebastian knew that there was something wrong with Blaine. Blaine gave a light shrug. "It's just—Kurt" He admitted, taking a sip from his coffee. "We had a fight just before." Blaine sighed.

Sebastian smirked and nodded, trying to not give himself out to Blaine. "Oh, so… you're single?" Sebastian asked, as he scooted his chair over to Blaine. Blaine didn't even realize that Sebastian was scooting over to Blaine, as he was explaining the argument. "That's what happened" Blaine finished the story.

Sebastian placed his hand on Blaine's thigh and started to rub his inner thigh. "You'll be okay, Blaine." He comforted him, but also being seductive. Blaine also didn't realize the sexual tension that Sebastian was giving Blaine; he was just so depressed from the argument. Sebastian's hand started to move to Blaine's crotch and that's when Blaine slightly jumped. "Sebastian—what are you doing?" He tried to take Sebastian's hand off, but Sebastian's hand was already in Blaine's pants, playing with his cock.

Blaine was fidgeting, because Sebastian took Blaine's cock out from his pants. Blaine's erect cock was touching the table from underneath, and Blaine was looking around making sure that nobody was watching. "Why are you doing this here?" Blaine asked, as Sebastian dropped his coffee down onto the floor on purpose. "Oops, let me pick that up." Sebastian smirked, and climbed underneath the table. Sebastian spread Blaine's legs a part and wrapped his mouth around Blaine's six inch cock.

Sebastian started to bob his head up and down, as Blaine was moaning. Blaine grabbed his scarf and wrapped it around his mouth, biting onto it. "M-More…" Blaine said gently, as he started to thrust his hips in and out a bit from Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian smirked, and pulled his own pants down. Sebastian then started to finger himself, and sucked onto Blaine's hard erect cock.

Sam just walked into Lima Bean with Finn, because Blaine, Sebastian, Sam and Finn were all meant to have coffee together. Blaine was a bit shocked to see them, as he continued to thrust his cock into Sebastian's mouth. "Hey, Blaine!" Finn waved with his hand in the air. Blaine waved back, but in a weak kind of way.

Sam and Finn walked up to Blaine, as Blaine grunted. "Hey, guys…" Blaine was holding Sebastian's head down. But Sebastian swirled his tongue around Blaine's cock and that's when Blaine slightly jumped. "OH FUCK!" He moaned out loudly. "Was that a moan?" Sam laughed, as he looked at Blaine with his eyebrow raised. "What? No, don't be sill—FUCK!" He screamed again, as Blaine grabbed his bad and covered Sebastian's bobbing head with it, placing it on top of the boy's brown hair.

Finn walked over to the other side, and lifted up the cover that was covering Sebastian. Once he lifted it up, he saw Sebastian's ass shoved right on Finn's face. Finn smirked and started to lick Sebastian's asshole. Sebastian took his mouth off of Blaine's cock and turned around. "OH… Eat that ass…" Sebastian placed a hand on his ass cheek and pushed it up. Finn swirled his tongue all over Sebastian's hole, pulling back and spitting in it.

Sam looked as Blaine took his bag off of his cock and saw the large cock popping out, while Blaine was stroking his cock as he cummed all over Sam's face. "Wow." Sam smirked, as he turned around everyone else. "Bathroom, now." Sam tapped Finn's shoulder, as they all got dressed back and walked into the bathroom. Walking inside, Sebastian locked the door behind him and Sam walked to the sink and washing his face. Sebastian pressed his face against the wall, and dropped his pants down. "Blainey… Fuck me…" He rubbed his ass, as Blaine spread Sebastian's ass cheek and shoved his cock deeply inside of Sebastian's hole. "OHHH… FUCK ME BLAINEY…"

Sam was washing his face from all Blaine's cum as Finn walked over to Sam, and slapped his ass. "I swear, your ass is like a girl's ass." Finn smirked, as he grabbed a handful and letting it go, as Sam's ass found itself a large smack again. Sam moaned, and looked over his shoulder. "I like it when you do that, Finny…" Sam moaned, as Finn smirked at Sam. He slapped his ass again and pulled down his pants. "You like that, bitch? You like being punished?" Finn asked. Blaine nodded, as Finn smirked. You _slap_ Like _slap _Being_ slap_ Punished _slap _You _slap _Fucking _slap,_ _slap_ Bitch? _**Bigger slap**_.

Sebastian held his hands against the wall, as he was practically begging for more. "FUCK ME, BLAINE. OH MY GOD, FUCK ME HARDER. POUND THAT ASS!" Sebastian screamed at the top of his lungs, slamming his ass back against Blaine's cock. Blaine slapped Sebastian's ass with his free hand, leaving a red hand mark against the pale ass cheek.

Sam's ass had red hand marks all over it; Sam was breathing deeply and sweating. "Please… Fuck me, Finny…" Sam said, rubbing his ass. Finn pushed Sam on the floor, as he was lying on the floor. "I have an idea…" Sam stood up, and pulled Blaine out of Sebastian. Sebastian looked over his shoulder and immediately got mad. "I was fucking him, bitch!"

"Shut up, I have an idea." Sam sat on the floor and pulled Blaine down on Sam's cock. Blaine couldn't resist but to start to bounce. "Mmm… Blaine… Fuck…" Blaine was bouncing a bit faster and deeper. "Wait… Stop… Finn, get on Blaine's cock." Finn nodded and sat down on Blaine's cock as he moaned himself. "And Sebastian, get on Finn's cock!" Sebastian was a bit disgusted, looking at Finn's man boobs. Sebastian bent over and slid his ass down Finn's cock a bit slowly. "OHHHH… THIS COCK IS SO MUCH BIGGER!" Sebastian leaned forward, as he moved his ass up and down as their exposed skin slapped together.

Finn was pushing himself down on Blaine's cock, as Blaine tried to bounce on Sam's cock because he loved it so much. "UGH!" Sam grunted. "FUCK!" Blaine moaned. "YES!" Finn screamed. "OHMYFUCKINGGOD!" Sebastian was bouncing on Finn's cock.

Sam shot his load into Blaine's ass, Blaine shot his load into Finn's ass and Finn shot his load into Sebastian's ass but some shot up to the ceiling.

Inside one of the toilets were shut, but David Martinez (The New Spanish Teacher) was watching them have sex underneath the door. He was fingering himself and stroking his cock. "M-More… Finn…" David moaned.

**A/N: Thank you sooooo much for all your reviews! :) Keep up with your suggestions, I read them all the time! :) Thank you to **_xsinning _**for suggesting the spanking of Sinn! **


	7. Chapter 7: Spanish Help

Finn had just gotten a detention from Spanish, walking inside the room he saw Mr. Martinez sitting behind the desk. Finn saw him and cleared his throat until David was noticed by Finn's entrance. David looked up and saw the tall man standing there. "Finn, take a seat." David looked at the table in front of his own desk.

Finn nodded and walked over to the table; he slid his bag off of his shoulder and placed it down on the floor. "So, here are the sheets that you haven't finished." David leaned over the table and handed the sheets to Finn. Finn leaned forward and grabbed the sheets from David's hands. He placed them on the table and scratched his head. "If you need some help, just ask me."

_A few minutes later…_

"How are you going, Finn?" David asked, looking up while he held one pen in his hand. Finn looked up and shrugged. "Come here and show me." Finn got up out of his chair and bought the sheet over to David with him, he placed it down on his desk. David looked at the sheet, looking from side to side and sighing. "Is this a joke, Finn?" David looked up at Finn. Finn shook his head. "No, I told you that I just can't do Spanish anymore."

David placed his pen down and took a deep breath. "Alright, listen; I'll give you some help." Finn nodded as he walked in front of David and sat on his hips. "Uh—what are you—" David looked down at Finn sitting on his laps. Finn bent over and looked at the sheet. "See? I don't get any of this."

Finn started to move his ass up and down, sliding his ass up against his crotch. "Finn… Mmm…" David tried not to moan, while Finn was moving his ass up and down. "What's wrong, Mr. Martinez?" Finn continued to shake his ass, pushing it down deeper. Finn leaned back against David's chest and wrapped his arm around his neck, giving David a small lap dance.

He pressed his lips against David's and David wrapping his arm around Finn's hip. "Fuck…" David kissed Finn deeper, as Finn continued to grind his ass against David's crotch. Finn then got off of David and climbed up on the desk, showing off his ass.

David bit his lip and leaned in closer, slapping Finn's ass. "You like that, Finn?" Finn bit his lip and nodded, as David slapped it again. "I love it, David… I've been such a bad boy… Such a bad fucking boy… Punish me… Please..." David smirked, getting onto his knees, kneeling in front of Finn and grabbing the edges of Finn's jeans, pulling them straight down. David saw his bare ass, leaning forward and giving it a small bite. "David… stop teasing me… I just want you to eat my ass… eat it like it's cotton candy…"

David immediately smirked and separated both ass cheeks apart from each other, spitting right into Finn's hole. David then leaned into Finn's ass with his lips in a kissing motion, giving it a big, deep kiss. "Ohh… David… yes… eat my… fucking… ass…" Finn looked over his shoulder, now David stuck his tongue out and pressed it against his hole. He flicked it up and down against it. "Oh… Mr. Martinez… Do you like my h-hole…? Does it taste nice…?"

David nodded and flicked it like he was licking a lollypop, but in a fast pace. "Oh… Oh… Mmm…" David pressed his entire tongue right on his hole, licking it straight up and straight down. His tongue swirling around the outside of the hole and twisting his tongue against Finn's tight hole. "David… your tongue feels so good… how are you s-so… good at this…?"

"I'm not that great at it, you're just a slut." David smirked, shaking his head to create vibrations against Finn's entrance. He pulled back. "What the fuck, Mr. Martinez? I was enjoying that!" David looked at him and stuck his middle finger up at Finn, shoving it right inside of Finn's hole. "Watch your language." Finn threw his head back, moaning loudly. "Ohhh! That hurts!" Finn squeezed his eyes shut, moaning loudly. "Good!" David then shoved in his index finger, moving his index and middle finger at the same pace.

He curled his fingers, moving it to the side, feeling the walls of Finn's hole. David moved it to the side in a very quick pace. David moved in closer and spat into the hole again, shoving in his ring finger. "Fuck yourself on my fingers, now. Show me how much you loved being tortured."

Finn looked over his shoulder and slammed his ass back onto David's fingers. "Oh… mmm… ah… yes… fuck… I love it… I love it when you shove your fingers inside of my ass… I love it so much…" David pumped all of his fingers as deep as he could, moving his fingertips as they stayed inside of Finn's ass. "Yeah? Tell me how much you love my big, long, warm fingers inside of your ass?" Finn grabbed the edge of the table as tightly as he could. "I love it, David… Finny loves it so, so much… I love it…"

"Do you think you're ready for my cock, Hudson?" David asked, as he unzipped his pants, standing up, before taking his three fingers out of his ass. "Wait," Finn pushed David back onto his chair and got on his knees, stroking his massive cock. "Your cock is so big… I don't think it could fit in my mouth…" Finn flicked the tip of his tongue against the head. "Mmm… Suck me, right fucking now."

Finn wrapped the head around his mouth, bobbing his head a bit and already gagging onto it because it was huge. David gripped the back of Finn's hair and pulled him up. "What the fuck, you only were sucking me for ten seconds and you already gagged?" Finn breathed as deeply as he could. "It's so big…" David shoved it back into Finn's mouth, by holding onto the back of Finn's hair. Finn gagged, a lot, but he tried to hold his own.

"Yeah… that's it; suck it like a little bitch…" Finn circled his tongue around the large cock, sucking onto it. He grabbed the bottom of David's and bobbing his head much deeper. He then pulled back and sucked onto his balls, while David slapped his cock against Finn's face. "Look at you, looking like a little bitch sucking onto my balls." David smirked. "Are you ready for my cock, now?"

Finn nodded and got up, he then placed his legs over the side of David's legs. Finn lowered himself slowly, feeling the tip of his cock against his hole. He used his hand to adjust his cock, lining it up with his hole. Finn pushed himself down and immediately moaned, trying to push himself down. "Mr. Martinez… It's just way too big…" David held onto Finn's hips and slammed it deeply inside of Finn. "AHHH… SIR!" Finn yelled loudly, holding onto David's shoulders and slamming his ass down onto David's massive cock. "FUCK.. YES.. DAVID… OH MY FUCKING GOD… DAVID… I LOVE THIS BIG, FAT COCK INSIDE OF MY ASS… IT'S RIPPING ME APART… FUCK!"

Slaps from their skin were formed, when his ass slapped down onto David's thighs. David placed his hands onto Finn's ass cheeks, helping him slam down onto his large cock. David slapped Finn's ass in a very hard smack, as Finn grunted. "OH…" David slammed his cock up against Finn as fast as he could, he was thrusting like a bull charging for a red cloth.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD. DAVID, WHAT THE F—OH MY GOD, YES! YES! YES!" David couldn't hold it anymore, he couldn't. He squeezed his eyes while he continued to thrust and shot up all his load up into Finn's ass. David continued to thrust, but it got slower each time he did it. "Mmm… you got an A." David grabbed the back of Finn's neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

**A/N: First, I apologize for not updating this in such a long time. Anyone wants to suggest any new ships I could do?**


	8. Chapter 8: Prom and Strip Poker

**Part 1**

* * *

><p>"This sucks," Santana stood outside of WMHS while waiting for her parents to come and pick her up. "What does?" Quinn asked, raising her eyebrow. Santana looked down at the blonde who was still in the wheelchair. "I mean, I know I said that I didn't want to win if Brittany was the Prom King. But, why Berry?" Santana crossed her arms and was in disgust. "Santana, you know how Rachel won. So-" Quinn was also disappointed, because of course Quinn wanted to win. "Yes, but I just wanted it to by my night." Santana butted in as she finally saw her parent's car stopping in front of the Latina in the red dress. Santana said goodbye to Quinn and climbed into her car.<p>

"Are you sure you don't wanna come, Kurt?" Blaine asked, walking him to his car while Finn walked Rachel to the car behind them. "I'm perfectly sure; Finn and I have to get home anyways. My dad would go all nuts if he found out that I stayed at the hotel with you." Kurt shrugged and Blaine smiled gently, leaning into Kurt and pressing his lips against Kurt before Kurt climbed into Finn's truck. Finn kissed Rachel goodbye, and Blaine shut the door. Finn walked up to Blaine and slapped his ass from behind, leaning his head near Blaine's. Blaine turned over a little bit and smirked. "You know, if you stayed in the hotel with me and the other boys, we could have some hardcore sex again." Blaine licked his lips. Finn pressed his already hard cock against Blaine's ass in the sexy tuxedo and rubbed his hand over Blaine's cock. "Finn… don't do this now… I want you… But, Kurt's in the car…" Blaine looked at Kurt through the back window as his body was pressed against Finn's car boot and Kurt had his headphones in his ears. Finn turned around and nobody was there, thank god.

His hands pulling down the back of his pants a bit, showing the pale bare butt and Finn gripped onto it. "I just want you, right here." Blaine looked over and wrapped his left arm around Finn's neck, kissing him as Finn fisted Blaine's curly hair. Finn unzipped his pants and whipped out his hard cock, slowly inserting it into Blaine's hole. "O-Oh… Finn… you're really horny right now, aren't you… that's why you're so hard…" Finn nodded, grabbing Blaine by his wrist and placing his palms down onto his truck. "Don't fuck me too hard… I don't want the car shaking…" Finn chuckled, placing his hands on Blaine's hips and thrusting into Blaine's hole. "Oh, right there… that's the spot… a little to the left…" Finn rotated his angle and starting to thrust, hitting Blaine's walls. "Yes… yes… right there… right… right… there… that's it… just go a bit harder…" Finn knew that Blaine wanted it harder, that's why whenever Finn thrust back in, and he'd slam it in. "Oh, shit… Oh… Finny… your cock… never been… mmm… never been… so fucking… hard… I remember when I… fucked you… you were a screamer… but I'm one too…"

The car was slowly making creaking noises, but Kurt was just singing to One Direction's What Makes You Beautiful in his head. He'd always do that when somebody wasn't in the car. "You don't know, o-oh, you don't know you're beautiful…" it was on full blast and he couldn't even hear Blaine moaning.

"That's it Blaine, you're so fucking tight… Respect your King, make him feel proud you slutty peasant." Because Finn had just won Prom King, Blaine wanted to make him feel satisfied. Blaine pushed his ass backwards against the fairly large cock, looking over his shoulder and seeing Finn wearing his crown. He was also holding his blazer and white shirt up so he could watch his cock going in and out of the hole that clenched ups o tightly against Finn. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and pushed his ass muscles together so that Finn's cock couldn't escape. "Fuck Blaine… you're making your King feel good… who knew a dirty peasant was such a horny little fuck, huh?" Finn wanted to slam his cock so hard into Blaine, but he knew that Kurt would see them and Kurt would be mad. Not because Finn is fucking his boyfriend, but because Finn was fucking Kurt as well. Finn decided to grab Blaine by his elbows, pulling him up so that he was basically standing up. Now, Blaine wasn't placed onto Finn's truck and that got Finn excited. "Now, I'm gonna fuck you hard, don't fucking question me or tell me what to do, because I'm the fucking king." Blaine looked over his shoulder again and whispered in his ear. "I want you to fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk…" Blaine was begging for it and Finn loved it. Finn didn't waste any time, he just gripped onto Blaine's shoulders and literally rolled his hips, slamming his cock into Blaine. "OH… FINNY… YES… FINNY… FINNY… FINNY… FUCK ME!"

Finn let go of one of Blaine's arms, lifting up his shirt up to watch his cock and seeing how fast it was going in and out of Blaine's ass. He could see Blaine's ass pushing back and touching Finn's pubic hair, while Finn slammed into Blaine at the same time. He cock was really hard and he could kind of hear small sounds of their skin slapping against each other. "Shut the hell up, Blaine. Kurt's gonna fucking hear you!" Finn wrapped his hand around Blaine's mouth with the arm that was holding his shirts. He pulled Blaine close to Finn and crashed his lips against Blaine's, while his hips kept rolling and thrusting into Blaine. "Blaine, I'm gonna fucking cum in this ass…"

Blaine immediately pulled forward and took Finn's cock out of Blaine's ass as quickly as he could. Finn looked over and saw Kurt sleeping now. Finn smiled and his smile turned into a groan when he saw Blaine on his knees, sucking him off. "Shit… you're so good with your fucking mouth…" Blaine moved his head forward and backwards, twirling his tongue all around his cock. Finn couldn't take it, so he grabbed the back of Blaine's head and slammed his cock so far down into Blaine's throat that caused him to gag. "IT'S GONNA… I'M GONNA… FUCK!" Finn shot his load into Blaine's mouth, and Blaine didn't waste any single drop. He just swallowed it. "Mmm… my King has such amazing cum… it's so fucking good…" Finn grabbed Blaine's hair and pulled him off of his cock. "I gotta head out now, Blaine. Burt's gonna kill me." He zipped up his pants and pulled Blaine up kissing him, before slapping his ass once more and running to the car. "Bye, Finny." Blaine smiled and pulled his pants up. Finn got into his truck and drove away.

Blaine suddenly got a phone call from Sam, pulling it out of his pants pocket and pressing the green button, before placing it against his ear. "Sam? Yeah, yes… I'm coming now; I just had to do something. Alright, I'll see you there. Yep, bye."

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel booked the hotel room for the anti-prom, but she ended up going anyways. The girls decided to go home and let the boys use that room. Inside the room, there was Puck, Mike, Sam, Artie and Rory. Joe's parents told him to go home immediately, so unfortunately, he couldn't attend. They were all playing strip poker and Puck was in his briefs.<p>

Blaine walked into the room and all the boys turned around. "Hey, sorry about that, Kurt wanted to talk to me about stuff." Blaine walked over the bed before shutting the door. "So, what are you all doing?" Blaine asked, taking off his coat and throwing it aside. "We're playing strip poker. Join?" Artie asked, holding the cards in his hands. "Puck's losing," Artie chuckled. "Alright," Blaine joined the group, sitting next to Mike and Mike handed him some cards. A few cards were placed down and Puck noticed that he just lost, again. "Dude, I have no more clothes to take off." Puck told him, pointing at the clothes that he tossed off of the bed and onto the floor. "Um, yes you do." Sam looked down at Puck's briefs. Puck looked down and took a deep breath. "Fine," Puck stood up on the bed, sliding the briefs down and his big cock flopped out. "Happy?" All the boys couldn't stop staring at it, and then they all stared at each other. Sam jumped onto the bed and pushed Puck down onto the mattress, but Rory who sat next to Sam grabbed his blonde hair and pulled him back, hungrily jumping over to Puck's cock. "Whoa! What the hell?" Puck looked at all the boys, and they all wanted Puck's cock.

Mike kicked them all off, and all you could hear was "back up" and "fuck off". Mike sat on Puck's hips and crashed his lips against Puck's lips. Puck's cock was so hard that it was literally pointing to the ceiling. Artie wheeled over to Puck's cock and wrapped his mouth around it. "Guys, look!" Blaine pointed at Artie, who held onto Rory's hair, pulling him back. Sam and Rory both looked at Artie and Mike. Sam ran over to Artie and because Puck's cock was so big, Sam could fit his mouth onto the head. Sam and Artie were both sucking Puck's head, while Mike was kissing Puck and now Rory was sucking onto Puck's balls.

Blaine walked over to Mike and Puck, stood over Puck's head and tossed his pants to the side, shoving his ass in front of Mike's ass. Mike looked up and gave it a large, hard smack. Mike inserted his index and middle finger into Blaine's ass. "Ohhh… Mike… Mike…" Blaine shoved his ass backwards, pushing it in and out. Mike left Blaine doing the entire job, as he leaned down to kiss Puck.

Artie, Sam and Rory sucked onto Puck's cock, when they started to strip down completely naked. Sam saw Artie's cock and it was bigger than expected, licking his lips and pulled back, pushing Artie who sat on his wheelchair back against the wall. Sam hovered his exposed naked ass over Artie's cock and sunk down onto the head. "T-Too big… W-Won't fit…" Artie looked up at Sam and slammed his cock upwards, getting his entire fat cock into Sam. Even though Artie couldn't use his legs, he still managed to thrust up. "OH… OH… YES… BIG… FAT… JUICY… HARD COCK IN MY ASS!" Sam screamed at the top of his lungs, seeing how fast Artie could do. Artie was thrusting into Sam faster than anything. Sam just threw his head back and screamed at the top of his lungs. "ARTIE! YES! PLEASE! FUCK ME DEEPER!"

While Sam was riding Artie, Rory was sucking Puck off. Hearing Sam and Artie moaning, it got Rory horny. Rory looked over and saw Sam riding Artie. He then sunk himself down onto Puck's cock and moaned loudly. "Ohhh…" Puck moaned against Mike's lips, he pulled away and looked over to the side to see who it was and bit his lip with a smirk, seeing Rory trying his best to sink himself all the way down onto Puck's cock. Puck gripped onto Mike's hips and slammed his cock into Rory's ass. "OHHHH… SO BIG… IT HURTS, STOP!" Puck didn't stop, at all. "Shut the fuck up, Flanagan. You wanted my cock, guess what? You fucking got it!" Puck didn't stop; in fact, he just went even harder, deeper and faster. "PUCK… IT HURTS… BUT, IT FEELS SO GOOD…" The Irish boy moaned, while he spoke in his accent. Mike looked over seeing Rory screaming and Sam screaming, he was totally jealous. So, he decided to sit on Puck's face, leaving Blaine by himself. Puck grabbed onto Mike's ass cheeks, spreading them apart and licking Mike's ass in a hungry way.

"I want cock in me…" Blaine frowned. Sam looked over his shoulder, while he was being fucked. Artie looked up at Sam, slapping his ass over and over again. "Artie… let's put both of our cocks in Blaine's ass?" Sam bit his lips, seeing himself bounce because that's how hard Artie was fucking him. Sam got off of Artie and carried him over to the bed. Sam placed Artie down. "Hop on Artie's cock," Sam ordered Blaine to, and Blaine walked over to the BIG cock. He sunk down and of course, screamed like he was a pornstar. That's how big Artie's cock was. Sam walked behind Sam and pushed him down so that he was leaning over, Sam lined up his head with Blaine's hole that already had Artie's cock inside of him. Sam slowly pushed his cock into Blaine's ass, feeling Sam and Artie's cock brush against each other. "WHAT THE FUCK… OH MY FUCKING GOD… WHAT THE FUCK… THAT FEELS SO FUCKING, FUCKING, FUCKING, FUCKING GOOD… TWO BIG COCKS IN MY ASS, I FUCKING LOVE THIS…" Blaine was shouting so loud, and he just decided to push his ass down onto both of their asses. But, Sam rolled his hips and slammed his cock into Blaine's ass, he couldn't go too fast because Blaine's ass was stuffed with two cocks and all Blaine did was keep shouting.

Rory's prostate was being abused, while Puck rimmed Mike's ass. Mike looked over and saw Blaine being double penetrated. He wants his cock around somebodies ass. So, he got off of Puck and shoved Rory off. "What the fuck, Mike?" Rory was furious that he was pushed off, obviously he was enjoy it. Mike pulled Puck up and wrapped his legs around Mike's waist; he pushed Puck against the wall and slammed his cock into Puck. "FUCK, MIKE! FINALLY I GET TO BE FUCKED!" But, Mike wasn't done; he lowered himself down by bending his knees. "Rory, hop on Puck." Rory smiled and walked over to Puck, sinking down half-way because Mike jumped up. Literally, he jumped up and they both screamed. "MIKE... FUCK ME HARDER! PLEASE!" Mike slammed his hips into Puck, hearing Puck hitting the wall with his fists. Rory bounced onto Puck's cock and leaned back to rest his body against Puck's chest. "Ohh…"

Puck wrapped his fist around Rory's cock and stroked it quickly. "Let's all cum on Blaine!" Mike nodded, pulling out and Rory fell onto Puck's cock hitting his prostate harder than anything. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rory was out of breath and he had already cummed all over Puck's hand. Puck licked Rory's cum and left Rory on the bed. Mike and Puck stroked their cocks really quickly. "You guys ready to cum?" Sam and Artie nodded. "1… 2…3… GO!" Sam and Artie shot their loads into Blaine's ass, while Puck and Mike shot it all over Blaine and Sam's face, but mostly Blaine. Some of their cum dripped down and went onto Artie's glasses.

"Oh… god… that was so good…" Blaine breathed deeply.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is not the end of this story! The reason why Joe wasn't in this is because I don't really like him as a character. But, if you want him, just let me know! PLEASE let me know what you guys thought of P1 and P2! (:


	9. Chapter 9: I'm Going To Miss You

"You know I'm going to be sad when you're gone, Mike." Will told Mike, sitting on a black stool in front of him inside the choir room. "It's going to be different, because… I don't know, you're the one who was always next to me, dancing with me and having fun." Will placed a hand onto his forehead, taking a deep breath. "Graduation is near, and I'm going to have to say goodbye to all of you? I honestly don't know if I can do that." Will was about to cry, but Mike got up from the chair and walked over to him, patting his back and rubbing his back. "Mr. Schue, it's been real and everything. But, don't forget that we're going to be here for a while, so you don't need to stress." Will nodded, and got off of the stool. "Alright, thank you." Will gave another nod and then smiled.

Will and Mike looked at each other in each other's eyes, and Mike immediately bit his lip. "Mr. Schue, you know that you won't be my teacher after I graduate?" Mike licked his lips seductively, and ran his index finger up and down Will's chest. Will looked at Mike's finger sliding up and down his chest, gulping a fairly large amount of saliva. He didn't know what Mike was up to; maybe he was just trying to see something. No, he definitely wanted it. "Y-Yeah…" Will nodded, knowing that Mike wanted something from him and maybe it had to do something with sex. "Well… I have a proposition…" Mike walked over to the piano, climbing on top of the piano and showing his ass over to Mr. Schuester.

Wow, this was the last thing that Will was expecting. "I want you to fuck me, hard and fast. I want that monster cock inside of me, fuck me real good… Please…" Will immediately felt his jeans starting to tighten, it definitely got even harder when Mike pulled his pants down along with his briefs and he was exposing his ass. Wow, he looked hot and he definitely had such a nice ass. Will sat back down on the stool, unzipping his pants and stroking his cock. "You want this cock, Michael? Talk dirty and beg for it, make yourself sound like a whore." Mike bit his lip, looking over his shoulder and swaying his hips left to right, showing how delicious his ass looked. "Daddy, I want your cock so fucking bad. I need it inside me to rip me open and then you can fuck the hell out of me…" Mike begged, as he started wiggling his ass. He laid his face down on the piano, grabbing both ass cheeks and spreading them apart to show him his hole. "That's it, Mike. Show the whole world that slutty hole, it looks so fucking tasty. I might taste it,"

Will got up from the stool, walking over to the slutty teenager who was on the piano and showing his ass, practically begging for him to fuck him. "I'm gonna fuck this ass like it's never been fucked before. By the end of this session, you won't even be able to walk in a straight line." Will slapped Mike's ass, leaving a red hand print and slapped the other ass cheek which was now also printed with his big hand. "Oh! Yes! Smack that ass… Daddy, I've been so fucking bad… I only came here so I can get that big, fat, juicy cock inside of my tight, slutty hole… I'm a cock slut…" When Will heard Mike telling him that he was a cock slut, he shoved his middle finger straight into Mike's ass, not caring if it hurt. It was all Mike could take not to scream so loud that the whole school could hear him. Desperately crawling his fingers at the hard surface of the piano, he moaned into pieces of the papers and found it, stuffing it under his mouth. "Fuck, daddy… Your fingers feel so good in my ass… Pump your fingers real good and make this horny teenager you're fucking on the piano scream for your cock." Mike wiggled his ass to get Will's fingers moving side to side inside of his hole, and he would even push himself down onto his finger, fucking himself on Will's finger. "Yeah? You like Daddy's big, strong, long finger inside of your tight hole? Fucking answer me, bitch." Mike chewed on his bottom lip, and nodded. Mike loved being dominated, and Will was so good at dominating him.

Will swirled his finger around in circles, getting Mike lightly stretched and then he added his index finger inside of his ass. He decided that the only way he can stretch him wide open is if he uses the scissors motion. He started to move his two fingers like he was cutting up a piece of paper. "Oh, daddy… Fuck my ass with those fingers… Fuck my fucking slutty ass… Make me your slut…" Mike had his eyes shut, and his entire body moving inwards and outwards. He was practically riding Will's finger, and he couldn't stop. "Daddy, I fucking love your finger shoved up in my ass. It's so long and it fits so well in my hole! Oh, please fuck me with that strong finger of yours…" Mike was pleading for Will to fuck him with his fingers, and Mike got what he wanted. Will slammed his fingers so deep into Mike that he brushed his prostate over and over. "Fucking like that? Answer me you stupid slut!" Will slammed both fingers inside of his ass, not caring if it hurt. "Please… I need your tongue… I need you to lick my asshole and I need you to make sure that not one single spot is dry… Please… Give it to me, now!" Will smirked, using his free hand to stroke his cock while pumping his fingers in and out of his ass.

Will looked at Mike's hole once more, before removing his fingers and moving it up to Mike's mouth and shoving it into his mouth. "That's what you get for talking like a dirty bitch," Mike moaned, sucking onto Will's fingers like he was sucking on a lollipop. "Mmm… So good…" Will smirked, taking his fingers out of Mike's ass and paying full attention to it again. Will spat into Mike's asshole and he could see it dripping down his balls and his crack. Will leaned in and sucked onto his balls, licking the trail of saliva that led to Mike's asshole. Will started to devour his asshole, grabbing Mike's ass so hard that it left red marks whenever he would pull his fingers away from the pale, big ass. "Oh daddy, your tongue is so magical! I love it so much! Lick my hole like you're fucking my ass with your big monster cock!" Will ate his ass out, thrusting his tongue in and out of Mike's tight asshole. "Take it bitch! Take it all!" Mike pushed his ass backwards against Finn's face, swirling his ass around against his ass. Will pressed his nose against Mike's tight hole, nodding to get his nose flicking against Mike's slutty hole. "You want my big cock, bitch?"

Mike chewed on his lip and nodded as fast as he could. "Yes! I want it so fucking much; I just want that monster cock inside of my ass! Please!" Will smirked, getting up on the piano and lying down with his cock pointing up to the ceiling. Mike straddled his waist, and leaned forward to Will. "Fuck me…" Will wasn't going to give him what he wanted yet; instead he grabbed his cock and repeating to slap it against Mike's asshole, by holding it under the free space underneath Mike. "Mmm…" Mike couldn't hold it, so he started to move his ass around in circles. He started to bounce on nothing, getting that monster cock touching his ass hole. Will smirked, as he inserted his cock into Mike. "Oh fuck... You're so big and I'm so tight… Are you sure you can fit that meat inside my ass?" Mike chuckled, deliberately teasing Will. He wanted him to punish his sorry ass for doubting him. He needs a good fuck, and now.

Will looked up at the slut who was practically begging, as he started to thrust slowly and starting to pace it up. Mike grunted, holding his hands on the edges of the piano to support himself on the table. He's gonna have to do all the work, he sighed. He pushed himself off the piano and let Will's cock enter him roughly. He whimpered at the size of his shaft hitting his hole deeply. "Daddy, oh god. Your cock is so fucking huge. I swear, after you fucked me, I won't be able to walk…" He started to move his hips in a rhythmic pace, letting his cock thrust in and out of him. Will started to slam his cock further into Mike and looking up at his expression.

"You like my big cock?" Mike cried out his name again. Will slamming his ass felt so good, yet made him sore at the same time. His fingertips almost dug fully into the piano, making his toes curled. "Fuck yes, hit my ass daddy. I'm a bad boy and I need to get spanked, please!" Will smirked again, thrusting roughly into him and slapping his ass, as he could feel his cock hitting Mike's prostate. "Mhm, fuck yes daddy. I'm a bad boy, so you have to spank me real good and fuck me on this piano!" Will couldn't hold it much longer, he was about to cum inside of Mike's precious asshole. "Fuck me good and then shoot your cum in my horny ass!"

Will gave the biggest thrust of his life, like his entire life depended on it and cummed into his ass. "Fuck!" Will grunted as loud as he can. "Shit… I'm gonna miss you, daddy." Mike smirked, kissing him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, I decided that I'll be updating each month. I'm sorry! But, hopefully this chapter was good! So, what do you guys think of this chapter? I thought it was my best one, hopefully I'm not the only one who agrees! Also, I'm thinking about doing a Wam chapter soon, because it's my new favourite ship! You know I love reviews! :)


	10. Chapter 10: Fuck me Sir

**A/N**: First, just wanted to thank _every_ single person that took the time to review my stories, it gives me the energy and courage to post up more and more. Second, I read my reviews _every_ single time, and I'm giving y'all what most of you want; Finn/Will with a small little twist. And third, I once again apologize for the delay update. I can't remember if I've done this, but y'all wanted Finn dominating Will. So… here you go!

* * *

><p>The students may seem happy to be leaving William McKinley High School, but they will never, ever know how much each student meant to each teacher. Sure, they may be harsh with the homework and everything else. But, teachers do miss their students, deep down. Especially one teacher in particular, Will Schuester. Will has been with New Directions in 2009 and the fact that he has to say goodbye to all the seniors – it's definitely heartbreaking.<p>

Driving in his old, blue car that he had back in 2009, Will was driving back to home. Where he just wanted to get inside and bawl his eyes out, but he didn't like opening his feelings up, especially to Emma because she'd probably give him a pamphlet. Will didn't want any of that; he needed satisfaction and somebody to cheer him up. Right when he was about to turn into his street, he decided to drop by the Hudson-Hummel's residence to say hello to his fellow seniors. Now, Will was driving towards the house and right when he had spotted the house, he realised that Finn's car was home, and somebody else's car. Will had never seen that car, and he always drove past their house to drive to school. Will parked on the side, climbed out of his old-fashioned, ancient car and shut the door. Playing with his eyes, and rolling them around his index finger. He walked up to the front door of the Hudson-Hummel's house. Giving various knocks against the door, Will shoved his keys into his pockets and stood out in the gloomy night waiting for somebody to answer the door.

"I'll get the door, Blaine!" Finn shouted from upstairs and Will heard it from the outside. _Now _he knows who that car belonged to, it was _Blaine's_ car. Running down the stairs – or more like stumping down the stairs, Finn opened the door and he felt the cold breeze running through his entire body. "Mr. Schue! Hey, what's goin' on?" Finn pulled his teacher into a big, bear hug, showing him how much he had missed his teacher, even though it's only been a few hours ever since they graduated from William McKinley High School. Will laughed while he had his arms around Finn and giving him a pat against his back. "If you came to see my mom or Burt, you just missed them. They took Kurt downtown to find a college and Kurt left Blaine here." Finn explained, still holding the door open and wanting to invite Mr. Schuester into his home, but he was unsure why he was here on his front porch. He assumed he wanted to see his parents, because most teachers never show up to their ex-students home – actually, no teachers do that.

"I'm not here to see your parents or Kurt; I'm here to see you." Will replied back, stepping into the warm house as Finn shut the door behind him curiously. "Me? Uh – did you still want that paper that I was supposed to hand in ages a–" "No, I just miss you." Will nodded, looking down to his feet and hoping that Finn would understand that not all teachers are happy that their students are gone.

"Do you, uh – do you maybe want a beer or something?"

"Yes, a beer would be perfect at this point."

"Alright, go take a seat on the couch and I'll go get you a bottle."

Finn left the room and walked into the kitchen, while Will took off his coat and scarf, putting it aside. Will walked into the living room and there was _Teen Wolf_ playing on the television. Will took a seat on the couch and looked around the house, before seeing the giant coming back into the room with two beers, one for Will and one for Finn. "You like this show?" Will asked before Finn handed him the cold, icy beer. "Nah, but Blaine watches it because he thinks there are hot guys and stuff." Finn and Will both opened their bottles at the same time, putting the cap onto the coffee table. "Where is Blaine and what is he doing?" Will looked around the house, trying to spot Blaine and trying to hear if he could _hear_ anything. "Blaine's taking a shower and uh – his in the shower, I guess." Will chuckled; of _course _he was in the shower. Where else was he meant to take a shower?

After laughing for a few minutes and taking sips of their beers, Will was looking around the couch and he spotted something in between where he was sitting. He saw the side of the DVD and it was named "_Fuck me Sir_", it was obviously porn and he was unsure if it belonged to Finn or Kurt. Will looked down and slid it out a little bit, he thought it was straight porn – but, he was wrong. It was _gay_ porn. Finn noticed that Will had been looking where he hid his porn and Finn quickly leaned over to grab the DVD, pulling it out of his hand. Will looked over to Finn with one eyebrow raised and was confused with why Finn reacted. Obviously, it belonged to Finn. "Finn – is that _yours_?" Finn's heart was pounding, he couldn't even think anymore and he didn't even know what to do. He began to stutter, and he just wanted to throw his beer bottle against the wall. But, he leaned to the side and the beer dropped _all _over Will's pants,_ including_ his private area.

"Oh – shit, I'm sorry Mr. Schue. I'll clean it up," Finn reached over to the coffee table and pulled out some tissues, holding it in his hands. "You're gonna have to, uh – take off your pants." Looking up and down, to see Will's reaction, he didn't look very happy. "Finn, I'm _not _going to do that."

"Well, then I can't clean it completely. You're just gonna have to get home and change pants, then Emma will probably think you had a… a little accident," At this point, Finn knew what he was doing and he knew how exactly to escape the situation with Will finding his gay porn DVD. He knew what to do, because his seen what they do in gay porn. "Fine,"

"Wait, what?"

"I said fine,"

Will started to unbuckled his belt, throwing that aside and now he was pulled his jeans down along with his briefs. The first thing that Finn saw was that large cock popping out like it needed to be free, it was hard and Finn was confused as to why he was hard. Finn couldn't help it but to lick his lips, just looking at the massive, stiff cock that looked like it was just staring at him. With a giant gulp, Finn leaned over to his length and wrapped his fist around his cock with the tissue in his hand, starting to give it a few strokes. "Oh, fuck." Will couldn't help to moan, because Finn's hand felt so damn good wrapped around Will's massive cock and he actually started to lift his hips up into Finn's hand. Finn chewed onto his bottom lip just watching his ex-teacher do that. Finn gave it a few more strokes, and now he was pacing the movement of his fist. "You like that don't you, Mr. Schue? You like my hand wrapped around this big fucking cock, don't you?"

Will had his head tilted back and his eyes barely open, while thrusting up into Finn's fist. "Tell me, Mr. Schue. Tell me you want it," Will was breathing deeply, while Finn fisted Will. "Finn – I fucking need your mouth around it. _Now_," A smirk appeared onto Finn's face when Will said that. Finn scotched over in between his legs and he grabbed the bottom half of his cock. That's how big it was, he was able to hold onto half of it and it still looked big with his hand covering half of it. "You want my delicious mouth around you cock, hm? You want my wet, slippery mouth around this monster cock, don't you? Tell me," Finn moved his head into Will's cock and began to give his face a slap with Will's cock. Finn began to suck his balls, while he waited for an answer from his ex-teacher.

"I need your mouth… I need you to devour my cock…" Another smirk appeared from Finn's face and now Finn was licking his way up to the head, leaving a wet trail of his own saliva onto Will's length. Circling is tongue around the head made Will moan a bit more loudly, and now Finn was plunging his head all the way down, trying to get it down deep as possible. "Oh, fuck… Oh, fuck!" Will couldn't contain himself, which he began to thrust furiously into Finn's mouth leaving the teenager to gag. "Yeah, fucking suck it." Finn pulled back to draw in some oxygen. "Calm the fuck down, Schue. Look I'll teach you how to do it, on your knees bitch."

When Finn called Will a bitch, Will was a bit frightened because nobody, let along no students has called him that. Finn was now switching his dominating mode, _on_. Finn unzipped his pants, letting his boxers fall down to his ankles and stepping over the both of them. Once he stepped over them, Will got onto his knees and enjoyed the view of the hardened cock right in his face. "Alright, you gotta take it slow. Get closer," Will shuffled closer in and Finn started to smack his cock against Will's face, Will had to shut his eyes and make sure that it didn't damage his eyes. "You wanted cock, now you got cock. Suck my big, round balls." Finn ordered Will to suck his balls, and Will did while Finn stroked his length. "Does it taste good?" Finn looked down at the older man sucking his balls, while stroking his own cock. Will nodded, and he practically made sure that his balls weren't left dry. "Now, lick your way up to my cock and suck it like you're sucking a lollipop, only _better_." Will did as Finn asked, licking all the way up and reaching the head. Will imitated what Finn did, and circled his tongue around the head. That got Finn to moan, running his fingers through the brown curls. "Suck it, bitch." Finn slammed his cock into Will's mouth, not even thrusting to show him how to give a blowjob.

"Move your head," Will moved his head inwards and backwards, looking up at the hunky man and running his fingertips all the way up to feel his toned chest. "That's it… Fuck… Just like that, now move it a bit faster." Finn threw his head back, with the same position that Will was in when he had been getting the short blowjob. Will kept his main focus onto Finn's facial expressions to see if he was satisfying him, and his moans. Will now held onto the bottom half and bobbed his head up and down, while using his hand to stroke the bottom. A grunt escaped Finn's mouth from the pleasure that Will was giving to Finn; he was better than what Finn had expected him to be. "Shit, Schue. You're so good at that. If you keep doing that, I swear I'm gonna cum…"

When Finn told Will that if the continued to do that, he was going to cum. That just made him speed up his movements, and he wasn't sure how his semen would taste. But, he was definitely going to try it for the first time. More moans and groans escaped his lips when Will decided to be a tease and pace up. "Shit… Will, I'm gonna fuckin' cum in about five seconds." Finn wanted to alert Will that he was about to explode, but the man kept going and Finn couldn't pull back because it felt so good. That's the problem, it felt so good and he needed to let go. "I'm about to…"

_3_… _2_… _1_… The load dripped down from Will's cheek and dropping down onto the mat, seeing it drop down like raindrops. Finn out of breath and Will swallowing the load that was left inside of his mouth, it was completely magical. Will thought it would have tasted worse, but it was delicious. "How was that?" Will asked Finn, before pulling back and wiping his mouth. "It was freaking awesome. But, now; you're gonna get something even better." Finn didn't give up after that, he wanted more, in fact, and he wasn't going to let Will leave without fucking him. "Get up and bend over," Finn told him to because he was going to give him a rim job.

Will was unsure and hesitant about what Finn had in mind, but he predicted that it was going to be something that was going to get him moaning, just like a porn-star. Will got up, kneeling down onto the couch and bending over to show Finn his hairy ass. "Shit, that ass looks so fucking good." Finn walked up to the older man and gave one large, strong slap against Will's ass, causing a loud skin slapping noise all around the house. Will practically had a red hand print on his ass cheek and it stung, a lot. "F – Finn, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna slap this ass," _Slap_.

"B – But, why?"

"Cause, I love asses and this ass especially." _Slap, slap_. "Don't fuck with me; you just made me your best man for your wedding because you wanted to fuck me." _Slap_.

"I – I don't know what you're talking about…" Will whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut.

"You don't know what I'm fucking talking about? Maybe this will refresh your memory," Finn sucked onto his thumb and inserted it deep inside of Will's hole, twisting his thumb around in circles. "_Now_ do you remember?" Will shook his head, whimpering and pushing his ass back against Finn's thumb. "Well, well, look at _you_. Loving my big thumb shoved right inside your tight asshole," Will proceed to push his ass back and forth, moaning from the feeling of his thumb stuck inside of him. "M – More… I need more… Give me more…" Finn slowly pulled his thumb out and Will looked over his shoulder immediately. "What the hell, Finn?" Will was fuming when Finn pulled his thumb out, but when he shoved his index and middle finger inside, he wasn't complaining at all. In fact, he started to move his ass backwards a bit quicker. "Yes… Yes… Fuck! Finny, I love your big fingers inside my horny, little, tight hole… I need one more… Please, that's all I fucking want… I want one more finger… I'm begging you, _please_…"

The way Will was pleading for Finn to add another way, got Finn turned on even more. Finn pushed his ring finger inside and there he had what he wanted, three fingers inside his hole. "You like that?" Finn pumped his fingers all at the same time, leaning over to kiss Will deeply as possible as he rammed his fingers in and out of Will's tight hole. "Oh… Finn… Your fucking fingers are so good… So, fucking good… So good! Finn… fuck me with your fingers… punish my ass…" Finn couldn't handle Will's dirty mouth, the way he kept moaning his name, made him ram his fingers in _so_ deep that it brushed his prostate. "Oh… right there. _Right fucking there_, Finn… Slam those big, long fingers inside my horny ass…" Finn was now slamming his fingers so deep inside of Will's hole, that it hit his prostate over and over again, which made Will scream Finn's name out as loud as possible.

Finally getting out of the shower, Blaine walked downstairs to hear some moaning. Maybe Finn was watching porn, and he had a towel around his waist, so he got a bit turned on. But, when he reached down the stairs, he spotted Finn fingering… Will Schuester. Will Schuester?! Well, it was so hot that Blaine took off the towel and started to stroke his cock. "Finn… Finger me too, baby." Blaine said to himself, as he got onto his knees and starting to finger himself while watching Finn and Will through the bars of the staircase.

"Finn… Fuck… That feels so fucking good… Put that cock in me… _NOW_," Finn was surprised by the way Will demanded to feel Finn's cock, but Finn pulled his fingers out and slapped his cock onto Will's ass cheeks. "You little dirty, filthy fucking slut, I never knew you were this much of a slut. You want my cock _that_ badly, huh?" Will nodded, he didn't even need to explain himself, and he just _needed_ that cock. "Well, you're gonna get it." Finn in front of Will and sat down on the couch, stroking his cock and waiting for Will to get on him. "Get one me and ride me like a dirty little cowboy, bitch." Will climbed on top of Finn and hovered over his cock. Before Will sunk down, Finn sat on his hand and stroked his cock, looking up at the adult and waiting for him. "Do it,"

Will sunk down slowly and he couldn't handle how it felt, it felt good but at the same time, it stung. Will took one deep breath and sunk all the way down, moaning as he reached his way down. "Ohhh… Finn… Finn… I love your cock, so much…" Will placed his hands onto Finn's shoulders and looked over his own shoulder, moving his ass up and down slowly. "Fuck… Will, that feels so fucking good. Go deeper," Will nodded, and tried to push himself all the way down and when he did, he noticed that their bare thighs were touching each other. "Finn… I'm down… Fuck me… Fuck me… I need it right now…" Finn placed his large hands onto Will's thighs and started to move his own hips up, seeing Will bouncing on his own. "Oh… Fuck my horny ass… Fuck it!"

Blaine was now pushing three fingers inside his asshole and laying his head on the step near his head, he bit onto his bottom lip and pushed it in further. "Finn… Finn… Fuck me too… Fuck me… Please, Finn… Fuck me like you did on our bed…"

Finn gripped onto Will's thighs, thrusting deeper into Will and Will held onto Finn's shoulders even tighter, when he felt Finn pushing his hips up with all his might. "Finn! Fuck me! I love your big, hard cock! I'm such a slut, I need cock to survive! I need your cock! I need you to fuck me _hard_!" Finn grabbed the back of Will and pushed him a little forward, so that he could see his ass and his own cock thrusting in and out. This position gave him more access, and now, Finn was pounding Will's hole. "Oh, yes! Oh, fuck! I love your big fucking cock, Finn! You like my ass baby?" Will placed his palm onto his hairy ass, and bounced onto Finn's cock while Finn slammed his ass with his precious, hard cock. "Take it, bitch! Take this cock, you dirty slut!"

"I'm taking it, baby…" Blaine was almost there, he had three fingers and then he added a fourth one. "Finn… pound my ass… I'm gonna cum…" Blaine shut his eyes and next thing he knew, he exploding all over the steps and he continued to watch the show right in front of his face.

"Finn, you're pounding my ass real fucking good… I fucking love it, baby! I fucking love it! Let's cum together…" Will bounced deep down onto Finn's cock, while Finn pounded the ass that clearly had never had a cock inside it. Will and Finn's skins made slapping noises that filled up the living room, and now Finn was about to let go. "Come on, let's do it… Three… two… one!" Finn exploded inside of Will's ass and Will exploded all over Finn's chest. "Oh, fuck…"

"That was… so fucking good…" Will told him, breathing deep as possible.

"I know… You should probably get outta here, Blaine's gonna catch us."

"Alright, I'll make sure to stop by next time."

Will got off of Finn and cleaned himself off, before putting on his briefs and pants. Kissing Finn before he left, Finn shut the door behind Will and saw Blaine on the steps, breathing deeply with his ass in the air. "Fuck, you look hot. Come here so I can fuck you," Blaine stood up before Finn reached over to him. "I can't…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Okay! I hope you enjoyed! I'd really appreciate it if you left me your reviews on this one! Also, Puck is going to be in the next chapter for sure, but who shall he fuck? Sam? Blaine? Finn and Will are going to be on hiatus for at least two chapters. Let me know who you want to see! Thank you!


	11. Chapter 11: Skype Threesome

**A/N**: Thanks for waiting! For those who are asking when I update, I update each month! I know, it's sad! But, hopefully you'll forgive me and hopefully you'll love this Puck/Sam/Blaine threesome. Well, kind of. But, be prepared for some gay hotness!

* * *

><p>It was 11PM in Lima, Ohio and to make things even better for the students, it was a Saturday. So, the students were so glad that they actually got to have a free day and they could sleep in on Saturday's. Who doesn't love Saturday's? It's just like how it sounded when Rebecca Black sung Friday; it's going to be an awesome weekend, especially for these two boys, Sam and Blaine. Ever since Sam quit the stripping business, he stayed with Finn and Kurt. Sam really loved staying with them, because ever since Sam and Finn had sex, all Sam ever did at home was ride Finn's cock at night.<p>

_The bed was creaking, and all you can hear are whimpers coming out of the blonde's mouth. "Oh – yes, so big… Cock is so big and so good inside my tight ass…" Sam moaned, while Finn was laid down on his bed and Sam was straddling his waist, bouncing up and down. All you can hear was the bed squeaking every time Sam sunk down, and whenever Sam did that, he was moan like a porn star. "Yeah? You like that cock inside your ass? Hm?" _

_Finn asked in a seductive way, looking up at Sam and slapping his right ass cheek. "You like when I slap your ass, don't you?" Sam nodded, as he continued to bounce over and over again. Burt and Carole weren't home at that time, and whenever they weren't home, Finn and Sam would immediately go have sex in Finn's bedroom, or even on the kitchen counter, or even on the toilet. They practically have had sex in every single room and corner inside the Hummel-Hudson household._

Sam was at Blaine's house and they were both watching one of the most classic movies ever, Charlie's Angels. It was a good movie, and it showed how strong and independent women really are. Sam really loved Alex, because let's be real, Lucy Liu is a fantastic actress and she was also in Chicago, which was ten times better. To see an actress go from a musical film, to an action film was awesome. It was just like Vanessa Anne Hudgens going from High School Musical, to Sucker Punch. Sam loved seeing women fight on movies, it was rather interesting and much more interesting than men fighting, unless they're hot and hunky that is.

"I kinda miss Rachel," Blaine said, out of nowhere while he watched the movie. Sam turned his head to a side and looked at Blaine, wondering why he said that. "I mean – this whole 'new Rachel' thing is kinda fun, but nobody can necessarily be The New Rachel, because there is only one person who can be that."

"Who?" Sam asked curiously, not sure if he meant Tina because that was what Rachel implied.

"Rachel, silly."

"Aah, right." Sam replied, shaking his head because he felt like an idiot. Of course it's Rachel; nobody can be The New Rachel.

Blaine slid his sleeve up on his right arm and looked at his watch, seeing the time and he immediately jumped off from the couch. "Oh, crap! I forgot, I had to do something! Hang on, I'll be back. I'm just going to my room," Blaine just ran upstairs, right towards his room as Sam sat on the couch confused as to what was so important that Blaine had to do, but Sam just continued to watch the film anyway.

Stomping his way up to his bedroom, Blaine walked inside and shut the door behind him. Sitting onto his bed, with his back facing the door and opening his laptop to see a bright blue light shining from the laptop, he quickly signed onto Skype. Blaine scrolled down, as he gained more Skype friends ever since the New Directions became popular. He definitely had Kitty blocked, so he didn't have to worry about that. Scrolling down to find the names with 'P' in it, he finally found it. He double clicked on it and it was Puck. Thank god Puck was online, because he promised Puck that he would hop online to let him know what has been going down ever since he graduated.

It was 8PM in California and Puck had been waiting for Blaine to video call him, but Blaine must've forgotten. He was just about to sign off, when he heard the sound of the video call and the pop-up that he received saying that Blaine wants to video chat with him. Puck sighed and just ignored the fact that Blaine forgot, he just clicked "answer with video" and waited for their webcams to show.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I have Sam over and we were watching a film and –" Blaine was over-talking, because he always would do that when he felt absolutely bad for keeping people waiting. Blaine hated waiting, and now Blaine was the one keeping Puck waiting. He felt awful. "Dude, it's alright." Puck laughed as he finally saw Blaine on Skype, and opened it so he can see bigger. It was dark in Blaine's room and luckily he had a light thingy on his laptop and it shined whenever Blaine was using his webcam. "You're just in time though, I gotta say." Blaine finally saw Puck, and damn he looked hot without a shirt on. Puck had his lamp on and he knew that Puck was lying down with his laptop on his chest. Blaine looked closely and saw posters of naked girls on his wall. "Really, Puck? Really?" Blaine asked, chuckling lightly.

"What?" Puck asked, confused as to why Blaine is saying 'really' twice.

"The posters on your wall, genius." Blaine laughed, when Puck turned around and replied with a 'oh'. "It's hot, ain't it?" Puck smirked, but seeing Blaine's face in the left corner, he didn't seem so satisfied with it. "Oh, wait. Sorry, forgot you were gay." Puck laughed, but Blaine laughed as well. He knew that Puck was no longer a homophobe and if he were being honest, looking at those posters actually got him horny, which is completely weird.

"Hang on; I have to show you something." Blaine placed the laptop down on his pillow and shuffled forward to purposely bend over, trying to look for something under his bed and showing his big, round, bubble butt right at the screen. Puck brought his laptop closer to his face, gulping and licking his lips. Blaine moved his ass in a circular motion and moved his ass like he was riding a dick, but just air. Puck really wanted to start rubbing himself, but he kept himself contained when Blaine sat up, Puck pulled the laptop away from his face.

"Here, I got it!" Blaine had something behind him, and Puck was really curious at this point. He really wanted to see what it was, because people usually don't hide things behind their backs. "What is it?" Puck asked, squinting his eyes, trying to see from the sides – but he saw nothing.

"You really wanna see it?" Biting down on his bottom lip, Blaine asked.

"Yes, whatever. Show me,"

Slowly pulling it out, was it a - yes, it's a dildo, a green dildo to be specific. "Dude! What the hell?" Puck asked, trying to look away, it was kind of big, but of course Puck's was bigger. Puck's dick, not his dildo. "What? I get lonely sometimes, and I can think about is a big, massive, long cock going deep inside of me…" Blaine licked the tip of the dildo and rolled his tongue around the head. "Okay, dude. I'm going," Puck said, about to close his laptop. "No, wait! I'll stop," Sighing, Puck opened it again and ten looked at him from his laptop. "Fine,"

"But, aren't you at least curious to see how it works?"

"No, no I'm not."

"So, you've never seen gay porn, ever?"

"No, and I don't plan to."

"Don't you remember prom? When we were in the hotel room?"

"I was drunk," Puck rolled his eyes, pretending not to remember it, but he did remember it. He just didn't ever want to mention it. "Right, well let me remind you." Blaine got back into his position again, the one where his face is on the mattress and his ass is high up in the air. "You have to make sure your ass is stretched out and high, so if you're planning on doing doggy, you have to have it high." Blaine grabbed the dildo and placed the tip against his hole through his jeans. "That's where my tight, slutty hole is. This is where the guy fucks me," Now placing the dildo in between his ass cheeks, he began to rub the long dildo against his ass crack. "Men love doing this, and especially if you have a big, bubble butt. Like me, then-"

"Like, you? You're joking right? You don't have a bubble butt,"

"I do!"

"Right…"

"Fine, I'll prove it to you." Placing the dildo to a side, Puck got up on his knees and unbuttoned it while slowly pulling it down along with his briefs, revealing his pale BIG ass. "Oh, shit." Puck whispered to himself, staring at the bubble butt on his screen and sliding his hands down his track suit pants and stroking it slowly. "Fuck,"

"See? I do have a bubble butt,"

"Fine. But, I bet you're not tight at all."

"Wanna bet?" Blaine grabbed the dildo and got back into his position, his asshole is practically exposed and he doesn't even care. Blaine lowered his ass down a bit, so Puck can see his hole and that made Puck stroke himself even faster. "Here, can you see?" Puck replied with a 'mhm' and Blaine grabbed the dildo, bringing it up to his mouth and giving the dildo some lube with his saliva. Blaine then brought it down to his hole and flicked the tip against his hole. "Oooh… feels so hard…" Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and pushed the dildo in slowly, hissing at the feeling of it stretching you open. Puck leaned in to see the dildo being pushed inside his ass. "Ohhhhhhhhh! So… so big… So strong…" Blaine took a moment to breathe, turning around to see Puck licking his lips. "See? I am tight,"

"Bet you can't take it if somebody was thrusting it inside of you."

"Another bet, but if I can take it. Then, you have to do something for me."

"Fine, what?"

"Show me your cock," Blaine smirked.

"Deal," At this point, Puck didn't care. Not one bit, all he cared about was cumming and making himself satisfied. The things Puck would do if he were there right now. Blaine smirked, as he slowly pulled the dildo out and then pushing it right back inside. Biting onto his bottom lip, trying not to moan, he did it again and this time a whimper escaped. "Ah! You have to do it five times, and push that fucking thing in as deep as you can. Make it touch your prostate,"

Blaine was surprised that Puck knew about prostates, but he remembered Finn telling him that Puck didn't know that 'chicks don't have prostates' until he actually searched it up, he must've watched a small clip of gay porn then. Blaine did it twice and he tried his best to hold in his moans, and it worked. It slightly tapped his prostates a few times, but the last three pumps weren't so bad. It just had Blaine sending 'mmms' out of his slutty mouth. "Done, now you have to-"

"I know, I know. Show you my cock," Puck grabbed his laptop and placed it on the side of him, as he sat up and pulled his big dick out. He got up on his knees and revealed the monster cock right in front of the camera, not being able to see his face, just his waist and downwards. Puck slapped his cock against his camera and Blaine was getting so turned on, so he grabbed the dildo and slapped it on his face. "You like that, Anderson? You like being treated like a whore, don't ya?" Puck smirked, looking down at the camera while Blaine was doing that.

"Sit down with your legs apart, Puckerman. You're about to get the best blowjob you've ever gotten in your entire life," That was it, Puck knew exactly where this was going and he wasn't complaining. They were about to have Skype sex and that was probably one of the hottest things ever, even though he'd prefer the real deal, this was perfectly fine and he necessarily wasn't having sex with Blaine, because they were both online and on the internet.

Meanwhile, downstairs Sam was sitting there by himself. He wondered why Blaine took so long, and the movie finished ten minutes ago, he wanted to go check, but he didn't want to be rude since this was Blaine's house. Sam had been sitting there, tapping his fingers against his thighs and flicking through the channels, being completely bored at the moment. He did go and grab himself a beer, even though that must've been rude, but Sam is the guest. So, where the hell is Blaine? What could he be doing that is taking so long? Sam couldn't take it anymore; he left the cold glass beer on the coffee table and made his way upstairs.

While walking up the stairs and hearing creaks on some of the steps that he had stepped on, Sam heard a familiar voice and it was quite deep. It wasn't Kurt, that was for sure and it wasn't Finn that was for sure. Stepping closer to the bedroom, he didn't want to stand near the door because Blaine can see that Sam is behind his door because Sam noticed that Blaine's lights are off and the lights in the hallway was on, so he can be showing two shadows for legs. Placing his ear against the wood door, he heard moans and these weren't just normal moans, it sounded weird… it sounded just like Blaine was watching porn, because it was on a laptop. He had heard porn many times, and people sound different in real life rather than online.

"This good for you, Blaine?" Puck asked, as his camera was right in front of himself, showing his entire body including his head. They both stripped down naked, but Puck had asked Blaine to wear a jock-strap, since it suited bubble butts and it looked sexy as hell. Puck was sitting against the headboard, with his legs spread and his cock pointing up to the ceiling. Puck wrapped his hand around his cock and waited for him to give him instructions. Puck was laying on his front, with the dildo in front of him and just showing his face. "Ready, baby?" Puck nodded, as Blaine wrapped his mouth around the dildo and started to bob his head. Puck began to stroke it at the same pace that Blaine was going and by the looks of it, Blaine looked like a fucking professional.

Blaine was moaning against the dildo and Puck was moaning at the feeling of himself stroking his own cock, but when Blaine paced up the movement of his head, things started to get really loud. "Fuck! Baby, I'm gonna thrust in your mouth now. Ready?" Blaine nodded and Puck thrust up into his fist, while Blaine pushed the dildo up into his own mouth. "You like that, huh? You're such a slut. Look at you, sucking my cock like a little whore. You been lonely, hm? You've been lonely, babe? You're gonna get a pounding for being such a slut later." Puck continued to thrust into his fist and Blaine did the same, licking all around the head.

Sam had no idea what was going on in there, because Blaine's door was like a freaking soundproof door and Sam wanted to see if Blaine as okay or not. Without knocking or anything, Sam opened the door slowly and took a small peek. He saw the room dark, but when he opened it more he saw Blaine's ass up in the air and he had a jock-strap on! Then, he looked closer and saw him with his laptop open and there was Puck, stroking his cock and Blaine was giving his dildo a blowjob! However, Sam wanted in. So, he slowly got on his knees and shut the door behind him silently.

Crawling over to where Blaine was, he slowly looked into his asshole and licked his lips. Sam gave the hardest spanking ever, and Blaine groaned as the dildo fell down and Puck covered himself to see what was going on. Sam buried his face in between Blaine's ass and devoured his hole like he was eating Cool Ranch Doritos, but like he was eating them all at once. "Oooooh! Sammy! Eat my ass… Eat it…" Blaine ran his hand through the back of Sam's head and gripped his hair tightly, shutting his eyes and moaning quite loudly. "Ooooooooh! Please, please… that's the spot… that's the spot… no… don't shove your tongue in…" Sam shoved his tongue deep inside of Blaine's hole and swirled his tongue all around it.

Puck un-covered himself and stroked himself, listening to the moans that were coming out of Blaine's mouth. "Stop… Sam… it feels so good… I'm gonna cum… please stop…" Blaine gripped Sam's hair and tried to pull him off, but Sam grabbed the back of Blaine's head and slammed it down onto the mattress. "You want a good fucking? You're gonna get one, baby." Puck was surprised at how dominating. "Sammy, boy! Use your fingers, Blaine loves when you use your fingers." Sam smirked and pulled back, slamming his middle finger deep inside of Blaine's hole and not stopping at all. "You like that? Your tight, horny asshole likes long, strong fingers, don't they? Looks like I'm gonna have to pound you now."

Sam got up on the bed, behind Blaine and slammed his cock deep inside, like it was no tomorrow. Hearing Blaine moan like a porn star, he knew that Blaine wanted it, so Sam was gonna give it to him and he was gonna give it hard. Sam reached over and pulled Blaine's hair, thrusting his hips against Blaine and that created big, loud slapping noises. "Fuck! Ohhhh, Sammy… Go hard… like… that… AGAIN!" Sam did as Blaine asked, and slammed his hips into him. Pacing his speed up and practically ramming his thick cock into Blaine's hole, while Puck stroked his cock.

"Tell me you like it!" Sam pulled Blaine up by his hair and kissed his neck roughly. "I love it…" Sam smirked and pushed Blaine back down, grabbing the jockstrap and pulling it far as possible, snapping it back and hearing it make a slapping noise. "Ooooh… I love being punished by you, Sammy…" Sam smirked and pulled his cock out, pulling the jockstrap together and pulling it as hard as he can, like a massive wedgie, then pulling it far away from him, snapping it right back directly onto his asshole. "OOOOH! Mmmm… let's finish off with DP." Blaine moaned, looking at Puck and knew that he was close.

"I'll go on the bottom and Puck will be on top," Sam laid down on the bed and Blaine laid on top of him, slowly sliding down on his cock and Sam grabbed the dildo with his left hand and slid it into Blaine's ass as well, and now he kind of had two cocks in his ass. "Ready, Puck?" Sam asked, looking at the screen and that's when Puck nodded. Sam started to thrust into Blaine's ass, while shoving the dildo into Blaine's ass and Blaine bouncing up and down on both of the big, thick cocks. "Mmmmmmmmmmmm! Yes! Puck, cum in me!" Puck nodded, as he stroked as fast as he can and then… bam! Cum flying all over the laptop and onto his chest. "Fuck…. Your turn Sammy boy."

Sam threw the dildo aside and thrust into Blaine's ass, slapping it at the same time and leave red hand prints on his ass cheeks, fucking Blaine stronger than he had ever had sex with anybody. "I'm gonna fucking cum in your tight ass, slut!" Sam gave a few more strong thrusts, until he let go and all the cum exploded inside of his ass, feeling it leak out of his ass at the same time.

"Oh… Mmm… that was fucking great… thanks for that, Puck and Sam."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Okey, dokey! Please leave reviews, it would mean a lot if you did. Also, I only choose the pairings that I see the most wanted in the review place thingy and if I can actually write something for it! Hope you liked it! This isn't the end of One Is Not Enough! Who shall it be next? Any boys you wanna see (Except for Finn and Will, as they are having a break and Finn is in the army).


	12. Chapter 12: Don't Fuck With a Puckerman

**A/N**: I know, you're all going to shocked! You're all going to be like, _oh my god there's an update_! I apologise for the long, long, long update. But, y'know… life gets in the way, and being lazy. But, hopefully this chapter will make it up to you and hopefully y'all ain't mad at me! I read all of your nice reviews, but if you PM me and remind me to update it. Then, I will most likely do it. You should all thank _FreeRunner91191_ and I thank you too!

* * *

><p>"The names Jake," A young teenage boy stood on the stage, with the New Directions, Kurt and Mr. Schue in front of him. It was like he was auditioning for X Factor, he'd rather audition for that rather than auditioning for the <em>Glee Club<em>, because Demi Lovato was hot as hell.

"Do you have a last name, Jake?" Mr. Schue asked from a distance, with Kurt beside him.

"_Nope_, just Jake."

"Okay, _just_ Jake. Show us what you got," Jake had been preparing for this audition for the Glee Club. You're wondering why a hot, attractive guy like Jake would be auditioning for Glee Club. He was McKinley's stud and every single girl wanted to get in his pants. Or, it was the other way around and Jake wanted to get into _their_ pants. Jake was what Unique would call, a _womanizer_.

Piano started and the first thing that came out of Jake's mouth was magic, Jake was singing Never Say Never and no it's _not_ from Justin Bieber. Everybody was watching him with many smiles and Mr. Schue already knew that Jake was going to great in the group. "He's so sexy," Wade implied, watching him sing on the stage. "No, he's not." Sam jealously bumped in and there was that look from Blaine.

Blaine had his eyes focused on Jake and didn't take a single second to just look to the side. Blaine's eyes were drawn to Jake's bulge and he didn't know why he was just craving for Jake's manhood. Sam turned his head to the side and looked at _that look_ that Blaine had. "Dude, you're doing that look again." Sam told him, trying to get Blaine to get his attention. But, Blaine wasn't even listening to him. All of the sudden, Mr. Schue asked Jake to stop and Jake turned into Satan. He just threw a music stand down onto the gloomy stage floor and walked straight out. Blaine's jaw was dropped and he couldn't believe how angry Jake was getting just because he had to stop.

"Did you see that?" Blaine asked, turning his head to Sam and finally noticing him there. Sam tilted his head to a side and sighed. "Yes, I saw that and I definitely saw _that look_ that you were giving him."

"What look?" Gulping a large amount of saliva, Blaine turned slightly red and knowing that Sam had noticing Blaine looking at Jake's… you know.

"The look that you were giving me when I was fucking you on your bed," A smack directly hit Sam's muscular arm when he mentioned what happened last week between him and Puck. "What? I know you wanna fuck Jake," Blaine gave that same look that Sam gave when Sam noticed the look and Blaine finally paid attention to Sam. "Oh sorry, I know that you want to be fucked _by_ Jake." Sam fixed up his sentence and that left Blaine with a smile. "You're correct," Blaine smiled, standing up from the chair and sliding his bag strap onto his shoulder. "Now, I have to go and see where that yummy man is. I need my ass to be stuffed," Sam bit his bottom lip, and because they were in the back watching from a distance, Sam smacked Blaine's bubble butt. "I can stuff it for you. I know how much you love my cock and it's pretty big right now," Sam grabbed onto Blaine's butt cheeks and then smacked it again, while a new person came out to audition for the New Directions.

Blaine shook his head and turned around to see the new girl named 'Marley' singing. "I'm not doing _it_ here, because you know how loud I can get." Blaine turned around and started to walk out of the auditorium, as Sam was stuck in there watching some random girl singing New York State of Mind. But, she was good. So, he wasn't complaining.

In the locker rooms, which was also where all the guys went to go lift weights or punch the punching bag. That's where Jake was and Blaine knew exactly where Jake was because Jake was so angry. Blaine knew that a lot of the guys went to the locker room to punch the bag, just to get their anger out. That poor punching bag. Jake was in the locker room, with white material wrapped around his fists, a grey singlet on showing his muscular arms, track pants and gym shoes. Sweat covered his entire body and lights brightly shining on his sweat.

Blaine pushed the locker room door opened and it swung right open, seeing Jake punching the bag and hearing the loud noises from his punches. Blaine slowly walked inside and was hoping that Jake was incredibly furious, just because Blaine has a master plan. Jake heard the squeak noises from the swinging door and immediately held the bag from flying back at him, and then hitting him in his face. Seeing Blaine standing there with his bag on his shoulder just got him angrier. "What do you want, Anderson?" Jake didn't even bother to look at him, he just continued to punch the bag and to not bother to acknowledge the fact that Blaine was standing there. "You know my name? How?" Blaine was curious as to how Jake knew Blaine's name and he wanted to find out.

"Aren't you a part of that stupid little Glee Club?" Jake continuously punched the bag.

"_Stupid_? Didn't you just audition?" That's when the sassiness started to take over the ex-Warbler.

"Whatever." Jake stopped the bag again and turned around to look at him. "Why are you even here?"

"I just wanted to come here and let you know it's okay. I can't say I know how you feel, because _I can sing_." Jake was completely confused as to what Blaine was trying to imply. "If you want a singing coach, I have the-"

"_Wait, wait, wait, wait_." Jake stopped Blaine by holding his hand in front of his face, trying to get him to stop talking before Jake starts punching Blaine's face. "Are you trying to say that I can't sing?"

Blaine smirked devilish, knowing that his plan is working. "Yes, I believe I am trying to tell you that in the nicest way."

"I _can_ sing and I don't need any stupid singing coach. Just get out of my face before I beat you up," Jake turned back to the bag, expecting to start punching it again, but Blaine just wouldn't stop talking.

"Oh, right. That's what you think and that's why you got angry. My bad,"

Turning around and walking right up in front of Blaine's face, grabbing a fistful of Blaine's shirt and pulling him close to his face. "You better shut the fuck up, I'm not fucking around." Jake was getting angry and that's what Blaine wanted, he wanted to Jake to get angry so he can fuck him with all that anger. "You don't have to get all angry, I'm just being honest. We all know that you have a terrible sore throat," That was when Blaine was shoved right back against the red metal locker, the back of his head hitting the metal and his back as well. "You're getting angry, aren't you?" Blaine smirked, sliding his leg up and down Jake's. "You do realise that I'm gay, right?" His hands sliding up Jake's chest, feeling his entire body, gripping onto it and desperately wanting it off. "Meaning, that I will do whatever I have to do to get cock." Blaine crashed his lips right against Jake's and tongue sliding right into Jake's mouth. Blaine was being more aggressive than Jake was, and Jake tried his best to pull back. But, Blaine wrapped his arms around Jake's neck and held him close.

Jake couldn't even breathe, all he could hear was Blaine moaning against his lips. Blaine's tongue sliding in and out of Jake's mouth, exploring the entire mouth and pushing his hips right up against Jake's crotch. Jake finally broke free and his palms pressed against Blaine's shoulder blades, pushing him right against the locker and taking deep breaths before talking. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"Get mad, Jakey. I love it when you're all angry, you look so hot and sexy. I bet that cock is big," Blaine chewed onto his bottom lip, eyes now focused on the clothed length that looked like it was getting bigger each second.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm not fucking gay!"

"Then, why are you getting so hard?" Jake was silent and he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to lie, because he was hard and it was obvious. His cock just wanted to pop out of his pants. Blaine slowly broke out of the hold and slowly got onto his knees. Blaine had his face right near Jake's crotch, rubbing his face all over his crotch like it was something that he wanted to snuggle and something that he just wanted to eat. Jake's palms were pressed against the metal locker and he pushed his hips against Blaine's face, trying to get his face to go in deeper. Blaine pulled back and licked his lips. "You're so hot, Jake. I wanna suck your cock, please?" Blaine begged, rubbing his hard length with his right hand, trying his best to beg Jake to suck him off.

"Fine," Jake replied, and that's when his pants fell right down to his ankles. Blaine grabbed the bottom of his length, slowly licking the head of his cock and bobbing it slowly. Tongue sliding around the head and looking up at Jake, who had his eyes squeezed tightly and hissing gently. "Fuck, Blaine. You're so good with your mouth," Jake moaned, as Blaine slowly bobbed his head and not taking his eyes off of Jake's face, loving the facial expressions that Jake had been making. "Fuck… Blaine, I wanna fuck that ass so hard that you won't be able to walk." Blaine was surprised when Jake said that, and of course he wasn't complaining. Blaine would love for Jake to pound his tight, warm, pink little hole.

Blaine slowly pulled back and stared at Jake, licking the tip of his cock like it was a lollipop. "Keep talking dirty to me," Blaine smirked, sliding his hands up and down Jake's legs, pushing his head back and forth, trying to taste Jake's entire cock. "I'm gonna pound your ass harder than you could ever imagine," Jake slowly placed his palm on the back of Blaine's head, shoving his head deep down onto his cock. "Gonna smack your ass and watch you ride my cock like a fucking cowboy," Jake slowly started to move his chocolate body. Jake's hips moving back and forth, while his cock continuously slides out of Blaine's mouth and using his free hand to pull his shirt up a bit, just to take a look. Blaine couldn't believe that one of his fantasies is coming true, there he was sucking Jake's big cock and Jake was actually enjoying it.

Jake slowly pulled his cock out of Blaine's cock and slapped it onto Blaine's cheek. "You have been such a dirty little whore, that it's time for you to learn your lesson. To never fuck around with a Puckerman," Blaine was shocked that Jake was Puck's brother, and before he knew it, Jake pulled Blaine up by his shirt and wrapped his legs around Jake's waist. Jake pressed Blaine's back hard against the metal and kissed him harshly, once again. Jake changed his head angle onto the side, sliding his tongue into Blaine's mouth and their tongues dangling around each other. Blaine's moans were just _mmm's_ and he loved how rough Jake was being.

Jake grabbed his length and started hitting it upwards, slapping it right onto Blaine's ass cheeks and feeling it bounce right off. "You want this cock shoved right into your asshole, don't you? You dirty fucking slut," Blaine nodded, bouncing up and down Jake's body, desperately wanting Jake's cock. "Please… all I want is your brown cock shoved in my ass… I love it when black men fuck me… I want you to rape me," Jake smirked and grabbed Blaine's ass cheeks, squeezing it tighter than ever and ripping Blaine's jeans along with his briefs. Now, all you can see is Blaine's bare butt and his jeans covering the rest of his legs. "I want you to rape me and I'll pretend not to like it… please?" Jake nodded, and walked backwards until he reached the bench.

Jake laid down on the bench and slowly ran his fingers up and down Blaine's ass crack, while kissing Blaine roughly. Blaine pushed Jake back and tried to pull away, roleplaying as the victim who was about to get raped. "Stop it, Jake… I don't want to have sex with you, please… stop it…" Blaine was desperately begging for Jake to stop what he was doing. Jake gripped the back of Blaine's hair and pulled his head back, so that it was tilt backwards. "Shut the fuck up, you slut. I saw you looking at my dick and I know you want it!" Blaine felt the tip of Jake's cock touching Blaine's perfect, tight hole and he looked over to slightly push himself backwards against his cock. "Please… let me go… I promise I won't stare at it… just please…" Blaine begged, swirling his ass around in circles and lightly moaning to the feeling of his cock touching the perfect hole. "Get in a 69 position, before I rip that hole apart!"

Blaine nodded slowly, as he didn't want to get hurt and stood up. Blaine sat right down onto Jake's face and leaned over to Jake's enormous cock. "Please don't hurt me, Jake…" Jake slapped Blaine's ass harshly with his palm and Blaine grunted, as a red hand print started to form on the pale bubble butt. "Stop it, Jake… Don't hit me…" Another smack landed right onto his ass cheek and Blaine whimpered loudly. "Suck my fucking cock, you cum slut!" Blaine got a bit teary, but that's just because Blaine is such a fantastic actor. Blaine slowly wrapped his mouth around the length, bobbing his head quite slowly.

Jake grabbed Blaine's ass cheeks, pulling it right down to his face and shoving his face deep into Blaine's butt. Blaine's big ass was so big, that his butt cheeks were covering Jake's face. Blaine bounced back against Jake's tongue, which was sliding all around Blaine's hole. Blaine had to pull back to moan when Jake's tongue tried to enter Blaine's hole, but Blaine was extremely tight. So, Jake started to lube Blaine's hole with his saliva. "Jake… please… please stop licking me… please…" Suddenly another smack hit Blaine's ass, and Jake telling him to _shut the fuck up and get sucking_.

Blaine nodded slowly, as he wrapped his mouth around the length and started bobbing slowly. Jake hated the pace that Blaine was going, so he pushed Blaine's butt cheeks apart and licked it while his hips pushing up and down. Basically, thrusting into his mouth and he could hear gags coming from Blaine's mouth. Blaine was enjoying it, because he now could tell how rough Jake was. Jake was practically slamming against Blaine's mouth and Blaine was enjoying it. Tongue flickering against Blaine's tight little hole, made Blaine moan. "More, please."

That's when the rape roleplay stopped, because Blaine was enjoying it. "Please, just lick my tight little asshole… It loves your wet, delicious tongue… I need that tongue to get my hole wet, so wet that you can shove your cock into my ass without it hurting me… My ass needs cock so badly, Jakey… Are you going to be the one to satisfy my little hole?" Jake was surprised at how insanely dirty Blaine could sound, and doing so, Jake slid his entire finger into his ass and that's when Blaine hissed and whimpered.

"You want cock, well you're gonna have to deal with my finger first." Looking to the side, Jake watched Blaine's face expression and it was like he was constipated. Jake pushed his finger so deep into Blaine's little hole that it went past his knuckles. "How do you like that? You wanna piss me off, then fucking take it like a little bitch, you stupid whore." Jake's finger was so deep inside Blaine's ass, that it brushed his prostate and that caused Blaine to groan. "Jake… your touching my…" Blaine couldn't even speak properly.

"Your what? What am I touching?" Jake smirked, slowly sliding in a second finger and pushing it into the same depth as the other finger.

"My… prostate… please… it feels so fucking good…" Blaine slowly started to move his ass upwards and downwards. His ass flying up into the air and sinking right back down. Biting onto his bottom lip, Blaine grabbed his own butt cheek and started to ride Jake's finger. "Oh… you like that, Blaine? Riding my finger? You're so desperate, you'd do anything to get my cock in that ass. Wouldn't you?" Blaine nodded quickly, continuously bouncing on the finger and fucking himself. "Keep riding my finger and I might just fuck that big ass senseless." Jake pushed his finger so deep, that his arm was kind of in the arm with Blaine's hole. "How do you like that, huh?" Blaine was screaming in pleasure and he continued to bounce again. "P – Please… Jake… I want it…"

Jake decided that it was time for Blaine to get a taste of what the Puckerman's had to offer and Blaine was going to be enjoying this more than anything. "Get the fuck off me and bend over the locker, you bitch." Blaine did as he was told. Getting off of Jake and walking over to the locker. Bending over, revealing his ass which still had red hand prints on it and his jeans were still on. Just the part that was ripped off, because of Jake's strength, it just showed his bare ass.

Jake walked up to Blaine, behind him and picked up a belt which he had seen around the locker room. Jake wrapped it around his hand and gave Blaine a giant whip right onto his left butt cheek, seeing it jiggle for a few seconds. "You naughty bitch," Whimpers came rolling out of Blaine's mouth and more hisses. "You want to fuck the baddest boy in this school and piss him off?! Well, you're gonna get what you want you cockslut!" Whipping his ass over and over again, he decided that Blaine had been taught a lesson after those whips. "Time for you and your slutty little hole to see who to fuck and who to not fuck," Jake pressed the head of his cock against the hole and didn't even bother to wear a condom, immediately slamming right into him.

"Ooooh! Jake! Yes! My ass loves it, please fuck me!" Blaine didn't feel Jake moving, so he looked behind and saw that look that Jake was giving him. Blaine slowly pushed himself back and forth. "That's it, bitch. Fuck yourself on my monster cock," Jake smirked, smacking Blaine's ass and it absolutely stung Blaine's butt cheek. Jake started to thrust harshly, fucking Blaine hard and rough. "Ohhhhh, Jake! Please, fuck me! Fuck me! FUCK ME!" Blaine screamed loudly, begging for Jake to fuck him. "Faster! Please, go faster!"

Jake picked up the pace and started fucking Blaine like it was the end of the world and Jake needed some ass. "Fucking take it, bitch. Take this cock," Blaine pressed his head against the metal locker and felt Jake pushing his face deep against the cold metal, fucking Blaine even harder. The sounds of their skins rapidly slapping against each other, was insane. The room echoed with their skin slapping against each other and Jake loved it. "Yeah, bitch. Take it! You like it when I fuck you doggystyle?!" Blaine nodded quickly against the metal locker, as he pushed his ass back over and over again. "Please, deeper!"

Jake's hands slid down to Blaine's hips and he gripped them tightly, fucking Blaine deeper than he could ever. Hitting Blaine's prostate over and over again. Jake's head fell backwards, closing his eyes and slamming his cock against Blaine's tight hole. "Oh, yes… Fuck me! Fuck me! I'm such a slut for every single cock… I need cock to live!" Jake rapidly slammed his cock into Blaine's asshole and he could feel his cum about to explode. "I'm gonna fill your ass up, baby." Blaine pushed his ass deep against Jake's cock and pushed his back so far that Jake pulled out. "I want it on my face!"

Blaine got on his knees quickly and Jake stroked his cock rapidly, while Blaine sucked his balls. Rubbing his face all over the hairy balls and licking them all over. "Here it comes!" Jake continued to stroke it so fast that the cum came flying up in the air and landed all over Blaine's face and hair. "Oh… fuck… that was fucking amazing!"

"Oh, yes it was… We need to do this again," Blaine winked at Jake. "Yes, yes we do."

_Down in New York…_

"Finn," Rachel was shocked to see Finn, as she was expecting it to be Kurt. Finn looked over and saw Brody, completely shocked and knowing why he was here in their apartment. Brody bit onto his bottom lip, looking up and down Finn's body. Slowly turning around and bending over, showing his perfect butt, rubbing it with his palm. 'I'm so gonna fuck him,' Finn thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Yes, Finn is back and yes the next chapter is going to be Finn and Brody. Anything you would want me to write? A new story? A new chapter after Finn/Brody? Reviews would be lovely!


	13. Chapter 13: Sex and the City

**A/N**: Okay, if you're a follower of this story, you'll all be shocked that I updated this. I'm going to be honest and tell you that I am just lazy, and yes I do read all the reviews. I check it pretty much everyday and I love the reviews. Honestly, the reviews is what's motivating me to update this for you guys. So, it'd be awesome if you guys can review it! Also, I wrote this up last night when my wifi was out and I forgot what happened in the previous chapter, so I apologize if you get confused. But, I really hope you enjoy this Frody chapter and I hope you're looking forward to my next chapter. This story isn't ending yet and probably will end in Chapter 20.

* * *

><p>New York was such a beautiful city, many dreams come true for amazing performers and new friendships are formed. For one girl in particular, Rachel Berry had found herself in New York and fighting for her dream. But, it was tough out there and her dance teacher in NYADA was an awful teacher towards her. Rachel had to keep fighting and no matter what, she will graduate even if people do not like her. Brody who was an encouraging person, made sure that she knew that she was crazy sexy. But, a secret was held that Brody was homosexual. He didn't tell her.<p>

The two were eating the pizza that Brody had ordered, because of Rachel's failed attempt to cook duck. While Rachel and Brody shared a kiss, knocks on the door suddenly occurred and Rachel knew it was Kurt. But, when she got up to open that door, it was Finn. A bite on Brody's lip was caused when he spotted Finn Hudson. He was tall, he was hot and he definitely looked like he had a massive dick. Brody's hormones were raging quickly when Rachel allowed Finn to come into her apartment, hoping that nothing will be awkward.

"So, this is it." Rachel showed him her apartment as she slid the door shut, and Finn took a look around. He had seen Brody from a distance and he looked really, really good. But, up close was ten times better. "Nice," Finn nodded, as he stood still and turned his head side-to-side, looking around the apartment. "Oh, Finn, this is Brody. Brody, this is Finn." Rachel didn't know if that was a good idea, simply because she knew Finn and she knew how jealous he could get when he saw another guy with her, especially a guy who looked a swimsuit model.

Brody got up from the floor and walked over to Finn, to give him a handshake and Brody's hand was extremely warm. "Brody is from New York and he's also on Broadway," Finn nodded slowly and let go of his hand slowly. Rachel noticed that she had all the stuff on the floor, and she immediately started cleaning. She didn't want to ask Finn why he was back from the army, because it would have been awkward, it's already awkward enough that Brody is there when she expected it to be Kurt. "I'm gonna go leave my stuff in your room," Finn picked up his bag that he had brought along with him and walked over to her room. Brody was really getting some sexual feelings and all he wanted to do is have sex with Finn, but how was he going to do that with Rachel there.

"Oh, shit!" Brody patted his pockets, noticing that his keys weren't in his pockets. In fact, they were under the couch cushions and he pretended that he had left them back at his apartment. "What's wrong?" Rachel asked, turning her head around to look at Brody while she was washing the dishes. "I left my keys in my apartment and I can't get in," Brody was an actor and he was acting pretty well. "Oh, well you can stay the night and we can go to your apartment tomorrow together," Rachel replied, knowing that if he stayed here, it would look extremely wrong on Finn's side. "Are you sure? I don't wanna intrude or anything," Rachel shook her head and repeated 'no' several of times. "I'm sure, you can go wait in my bedroom."

Brody nodded and made his way into Rachel's bedroom where Finn had been getting changed and Brody saw a sneak peek of Finn's monster cock. When Finn turned around, he quickly pulled up his boxers and kind of jumped when he saw Brody. "So, how big is it?" Brody asked seductively, walking over to Finn and grabbing his junk with his palm. "I thought you were straight," Finn smirked, sliding his hands behind Brody and gripping his ass tightly. "I'm on Broadway, I sing and I dance. Of course I'm gay," Brody leaned into Finn and kissed him roughly, with his arms wrapped around his neck and Finn held his left leg up to his waist. The two kissed passionately and Brody just wanted to be fucked. "Fuck me," Brody whimpered, as he pushed back from Finn and bent over on the edge of Rachel's bed. "Dude, Rachel's here…"

Brody just remembered that she was here and he would seriously do anything, just to get her out so the two of them can have sex. "I don't care, just fuck me… now," Brody shook his ass, moving his ass around in circular motion, drawing a circle with his ass. "Come on, Finn… I know you haven't had hot gay sex ever since you left the army, so I'm letting you fuck my tight, horny ass. Right here and right now," Brody reached over his ass and slapped it very hard, and Brody had a bubble butt. It wasn't as big as Blaine's butt, but it was a pretty nice ass. Finn looked side-to-side and just quickly pushed his hips against Brody's ass, without his cock actually in his butt.

"What are you doing?" Brody turned around, as Finn began to thrust slowly, moving his hips in and out with his strong hands on Brody's waist. "I'm giving you a little preview of what's going to happen tonight," Finn smirked, as he continued to thrust and the thrusts were getting extremely hard, so hard that Brody was actually moaning. "Ooh, Finn… that's it, baby. Fuck my tight little asshole, just like that…" Brody threw his head forward, shutting his lips together and trying to keep as quiet as possible. "Please… harder… break my ass," Brody pushed himself backwards, while Finn is pushing forward which caused Brody to scream and Finn quickly shoved his head down onto the mattress.

"Dude, quiet, Rachel can hear you." Brody whimpered into the mattress, and the whimpers would get louder when Finn would spank his bubble butt. Finn smacked it awfully hard, as he moved his hips back and forth. "You like that? You like when I spank this pretty ass, hm? You want another smack, don't you?" Brody nodded, begging for another spank on his ass. "Please, I want to get spanked… I need you to smack my ass, please…" Another smack hit Brody's ass, as Finn placed both hands onto his waist and dry humped his butt. "You enjoying this, you dirty cock slut? You enjoy my big cock in that asshole? You wanted me to fuck you from the moment Rachel opened the door, huh? Answer me, open that slutty mouth and answer me!" Finn gripped Brody's hair and pulled him up so that his back was pressed against Finn's chest.

"Y-Yes… I wanted you to fuck me… I want cock… I want your cock! Please!" Finn crashed his lips against Brody's as he continued to thrust against Brody's butt. Brody pushed himself back against his cock, moving his ass around in the circular motion once again and pleaded for him to go faster. "Please, go faster… I want you to go as fast as you can, Finn…" Finn smirked, as he held his waist against Finn's and deep thrusts were slammed directly onto Brody's ass. "I'm gonna fucking cum…" Pushing Brody back down onto all fours, he slammed once and cum spurted all inside of his jeans. "You're gonna get my cum tonight,"

"Finn, Brody?" Rachel walked into the room and saw Brody breathing heavily with his ass held high and Finn changing his jeans. "What's going on in here?" Rachel looked at Brody then to Finn. "Finn was just helping he stretch out my legs and it fucking hurts," Rachel was gullible, so of course she's going to believe it. "Oh, Brody is it okay if you sleep on the couch?" Brody was confused, were Finn and Rachel still together? They must be. "Oh, sure!" Brody was still confused as to why he had to sleep on the couch, because he was a guest and Finn just came back from the army. So, it was all confusing to him.

An hour later, Finn was in the room with Rachel and Brody was on the couch. Brody was moaning pathetically loud and it was already 1AM. The two of them were asleep and he was waiting for Finn to come out of the room. While he was waiting, he was pushing his fingers in and out of his hole underneath the blanket. "Finn… fuck me… oh, just like that… Mmm, right there… OH, harder! Finn! Fuck me harder, please!" Brody was moaning louder and louder, but it didn't seem to wake either one of them up. They must be heavy sleepers. Brody was going to go have sex with Kurt, but he was still out, probably at the gay club. Brody couldn't take it anymore. If Finn wasn't going to bring himself out to him, Brody is going to bring himself into Rachel's room.

Brody crept into Rachel's room, hoping to not cause squeaking noises on the ground. Brody was extremely nervous and he knew that this was a horrible idea. But, ever since Finn and Brody had dry sex, all he wanted to do was bounce on his dick. Once he reached the bed, Brody slowly and carefully climbed onto Finn's side. Rachel was facing the other side, which was luckily and thankfully good. But, Finn was sleeping with his face facing the ceiling. Brody slowly pulled the blanket over himself and pulled Finn's boxers down.

Once they were down, Brody pulled Finn's cock into his mouth and began bobbing his head slowly. That immediately woke Finn up and he had no idea who was sucking his dick. He thought it was Rachel, but when he turned his head, he saw her there. So, it was Brody's head that was moving up and down underneath the blanket. Finn threw his head back and bit on his bottom lip, placing his hand on top of Brody's head. "Shit… that's good,"

As Brody continued to bob his head slowly and deeply, taking it all into his own mouth. Finn grew harder and harder. That was what got Brody excited. Brody crawled further up to Finn's face and poked his head out, so that he was straddling Finn's waist. "Not now, dude… Rachel's here," Finn told the boy on top of him, and looked over to the right to see Rachel sleeping peacefully. "Who gives a fuck, she didn't hear my moans, and so what makes you think she can hear it now?" Brody pulled off his pants and threw it onto the ground. Finn just kept looking over to the side and hoping that this wasn't going to wake up Rachel.

Brody slowly hovered himself over Finn's cock and lowered himself all the way down, completely setting himself down on the length. "Oh… oh my mother fucking god, this is the fucking best… oh… this is the fucking best thing that has ever entered my fucking ass…" Brody moaned silently as he raised himself up and lowered himself back down, repeating the same process over and over again. "Oh… baby, that's it… please… oh yes… I like it… I like your big, fucking cock so, so much baby…" Brody placed his hands onto Finn's chest and bounced slowly, as the bed was beginning to creak.

Once again, Finn looked over to see and hope that this wasn't waking Rachel up and he noticed that she was such a heavy sleeper. Finn pulled Brody down into a deep kiss, as Brody's ass was moving nice and high underneath the blanket. Finn reached down to grip his ass as Brody continued to bounce on his cock, moaning into his lips and whimpering because of the smacks Finn was giving him. Finn slowly slid out of the bed with Brody still in him, carrying him out of the room and quickly pressing him against the wall of Kurt's room.

"You fucking little kinky bitch," Finn thrust deep and high into Brody's hole, as his hips were slamming in and out of his dirty, horny hole. Brody moaned vocally and held the wall to keep him from falling, but every time Finn would pound his ass, his back would slide against the wall and he's afraid he'll fall. "Oh, fuck! Finn Hudson, please pound my ass harder! Please, fuck me like a pornstar! Please!" Brody was now thrown onto Kurt's bed with his leg up on Finn's shoulder and things were getting heated quickly.

"Yeah, this is how you like it? You want to be fucked like this, huh? This asshole is so fucking dirty. I bet you let guys take advantage of you, huh?!" Finn slammed his cock so deep into Brody's hole, that it hit his prostate, which caused Brody to yell at the top of his lungs. "You like that, huh? What if I go deeper?!" Another slam was sent into Brody's hole, hitting his prostate several of times and Brody moaning over and over again. "Finn, I'm going to cum!" Brody pulled Kurt's sheets towards him, and trying to keep him from moaning so loud. But, it was too late. Far too late. "Me too! Let's cum together!"

A few more thrusts or slams that were pounded into Brody, caused the both of them to cum. The cum flew onto Brody's chest and Finn's cum filled Brody up to the point where it was overfilling his hole so bad, that it was dripping out slowly. Finn fell right on top of Brody and breathed heavily. "Fuck… you're so hot, babe." Finn kissed Brody and the two of them kissed deeply on top of Kurt's bed.

Suddenly, the two of them heard the door open and heard humming. It was definitely Kurt and his room is pretty close to the door, Finn quickly zipped up his jeans and ran into the bathroom because it was still dark. But, Brody was left naked on the bed as he was unable to move because his ass hurt so much. Kurt turned on the light to his room and saw Brody on his bed naked. "Rachel!" Kurt squealed and ran into Rachel's room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This wasn't the best I wrote, but let me know how I did! Also, I will be taking requests for the next chapter. If you PM me or write in the reviews which two characters you'd like to see fuck (males) and if I think I can write something up with the two male characters, then I'll definitely do it! I'll be updating Bad Santa next, so keep a look out on that. I haven't wrote it up or anything yet, but I will write it up sometime. Hopefully soon! I love y'all!


	14. Chapter 14: Tenacity

**A/N**: _Guess who's back? Back again. I am back, tell a friend_. First and foremost, I would like to apologize for my absence. As you are all aware, Cory Monteith passed away and it was such a tragedy for me, especially because of the fact that I loved him, looked up to him and wrote stories about him. It took me a while to get over the fact that he's really gone, but now that he's in a better place. But, I don't like to remember about the fact that he is gone. So, I'm sorry! I was extremely busy, based on the fact that I'm lazy and I have important errands everyday. Today seemed like a free day for me, so yeah.

Anywho, I'm back and I'm not sure when _Lust Before Love_ will be updated. I'm not even sure if I can update it, because I'll just remember of Cory. But, tell me what you guys think. Should I continue to update it, or not? Write it in the reviews, because if I get no answers, I may just stop writing it!

But, some of you guys asked for**_ Jyder_**. Now, I just want to say that I don't really ship them. Because I don't pay attention to Ryder that much, not going to lie. So, I'm sorry if this wasn't what y'all were looking for. But, here's Jyder!

* * *

><p>"Dude, I don't like you and you don't like me. But, this superhero crap is something that we both have to work on to create a dynamic duet." Jake was standing in the locker room, while Ryder was working out. Ryder stopped lifting for a second just to reply to Jake. "Fine, if you care so much about this stupid assignment, I'll come over to your house with that stupid superhero costume on." Ryder scuffed, seeming uninterested about the whole idea about working with Jake for the dynamic duets assignment. Jake nodded with approval and headed out the locker room door.<p>

It had been two days ago ever since Finn came back and had gained himself the position of the New Directions instructor, while Mr. Schue was away. A lot of people seemed to like to the idea of a former-student who used to be a member of the New Directions to take over, except for Tina. Finn had decided to come up with a dynamic duets homework assignment where both rivals will have to sing together. Unfortunately for Jake and Ryder, they ended up fist fighting right after their duets _Superman_, trying to claim the title of _The Mega Stud_.

Saturday's seemed to come quicker than before, and Ryder had to come over to Jake's house just to rehearse a new duet that they were both practising. He was really impassive in the entire homework assignment, especially the fact that he had to wear a tight costume.

Knocking on the door numerous of times, Jake had finally open the door to see Ryder in his costume, but he was wearing jeans and his shirt was only showing with MS. Jake was also in his superhero costume as well. "Uh – nice costume," That was the first thing Jake had said. _Idiot_, he thought to himself. This assignment was to bring everybody together, but Jake was just ruining every single chance that they had of becoming friends. Ryder didn't know that Jake was gay, but Jake had no problem staring at Ryder's arms every single time he was either shirtless or sleeveless. "Let's just get this over and done with," Ryder dodged his way inside the Puckerman household and just wanted this assignment to be done with.

"Alright, so I've come up with a really cool duet that we could sing together. It's Eye of the Tiger," Ryder knew the song, who didn't know that song? Survivor was probably one of the reasons why and how Ryder knew how to sing. Plus, the song was appropriate for the homework assignment. "I guess that could work," Ryder shrugged, seeming to not even pay attention to anything that Jake was saying. So, Jake was about to make him interested. "Well, since it seems like you know the song, let's just work on the choreography."

Jake instructed Ryder to take a seat on his couch, while he grabbed his own cape from behind and flew over to where Ryder was. "Dude, what are you doing? We're not doing that," Jake just shook his head and made his way over to where Ryder had been seated, taking a seat on Ryder's lap with his face facing him and his back facing the television behind the two. "What the hell, man?" Ryder was confused, but since Jake dances and does all those crazy tricks, he knew he couldn't just push Jake off because he wanted this performance to go well.

"Now, the next thing you have to do is trail your hands up and down my thighs." Jake leaned over, so that his body was pushed against Ryder's left shoulder and his ass was stuck in the air. Ryder was absolutely confused as to why Jake was doing this, but he just went with it and began to slide his hands slowly up the smooth silky clothed thighs until he reached his butt and back down. "Like that?" Ryder looked over his shoulder to see Jake's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his teeth gripping onto his bottom lip. "Just like that… now, give my ass a little spank. It'll show the New Directions that we're tenacious."

This seemed like they were performing a sex scene for the New Directions and not actually dance moves, but _whatever_. Ryder's left hand continued to move up and down the silky thigh, while his other hand trailed right up and flicked a slap right onto Jake's bubbly ass, seeing it shake after a small, soft slap. _Damn_, Jake must really squat and by the looks of it, Jake had an ebony ass. Jake literally had a chick ass and he could probably turn all the straight guys who are '_ass men_' straight and into homosexual. 'Snap out of it, Ryder. You're not gay,' Ryder told himself, shaking his head and now he really needed to stop. "Alright, that's enough."

Ryder was just about to get up, until Jake pushed him back down with his hands on both of his shoulders. "Now, now Ryder, you wanted to have Finn's approval for this performance right?" Jake whispered seductively into Ryder's ear, while he took a seat down on Ryder's lap and began to move his hips back and forth. Ryder was now growing hard, he could feel himself about to burst any second now. "Y-yeah, but not like this…" Ryder resisted from grabbing Jake's ass and becoming the dominant Ryder that he was used to being, so he grabbed the couch and gripped onto it tightly.

"Do you want Finn to think that we're friends or not?" Jake continued to seduce Ryder, and shaking his ass on Ryder's laps.

"I, uh – yeah, I want him to think we're friends." Teeth were now biting so hard onto Ryder's bottom lip and a moan was held back, stuck down on the bottom of his throat. But, it was so tempting to not blurt the moan out and start fucking Jake on the couch. It was harder than it looked.

"Then, just sit back and let me take over. Okay?" Jake softly kissed Ryder's warm neck and began to run his hands down Ryder's body, sliding his hand into Ryder's shirt and feeling his abs. Ryder's hands were shaking, because he really wanted to become the dominant Ryder when he was in bed with a girl. Ryder was usually the one pinning a girl down on the bed and roughing fucking her. So, it was taking a lot for Ryder to not do anything. But, Jake's kisses on his neck weren't making it any easier. Ryder was literally about to lose his shit, and start fucking Jake so hard till Jake's asshole hurts.

"Mm, let me see this huge cock. I've always wanted to see this," Jake's hand now found its way out of his shirt and felt the metal sensation, which he climbed off of Ryder's lap and then unbuckled his belt. Ryder assisted Jake to pull his jeans and boxers down to his ankle and when Jake saw the stiff cock that popped right out of Ryder's jeans, it was seeing Ben & Jerry's again, which was Jake's favourite ice-cream.

Jake took his cock into his palm and began to stroke it slowly, it was denser than it was longer. But, it was actually pretty long for a white guy. "God, it's so big." Jake then looked up at Ryder and took his cock into his mouth, slowly sucking onto the tip at first which had Ryder moaning quite noisily. Then, Jake pushed himself much deeper and took half of it into his mouth. Ryder was stunned at how much Jake could take in, because many girls who had sucked him off couldn't even take a quarter into their own mouth. "Ooh, shit. Just like that, Jake. Go a bit deeper, man. Fuck..."

Moans were always an encouragement, so Jake had to deep throat him and tried to bob his head as many times as possible. But, it was quite impossible because he was going to gag in a few seconds. So, he had to pull back a bit and bob his head from the furthest that he could go. "Shit, man… your mouth feels awesome around my cock, dude… Keep going and I'll cum inside your mouth," When Ryder said that, Jake immediately sped up the pace trying to get that warm liquid in his mouth.

Now that Jake had been bobbing his head rapidly, Ryder couldn't stop moving around and his moans were just getting louder each and every time Jake would go downwards. It was causing a bit moaning feast and Ryder was unable to stop moaning by now. "Ohhh, fuck. Jake, I'm going to fucking cum in your mouth… Shit, shit, shit, _SHIT_." Inside of Jake's mouth was full of Ryder's cum, he came so much that it was leaking on the side of Jake's mouth and Jake tried to swallow it all. "Did you just swallow it?" Ryder asked as Jake pulled off, nodding at the same time and smirked. "Shit, man..."

Jake had secretly already prepared himself and he already knew that he was going to be a bottom after seeing the size of Ryder's thick cock. Jake is versatile, because he fucked Blaine previously, but this time, Jake needed to feel Ryder's cock inside of him. Jake got up and quickly unzipped his costume and taking his cape off as well. Once everything dropped down, Jake was about to walk over to ride Ryder's cock, but Ryder quickly stopped him with his hands. "Get on your knees onto the couch and stick your big ass out,"

Ryder wasn't really an ass guy, because he had never seen a guy with a huge ass, until he saw Jake. Well, technically, he had seen Blaine's butt which was bigger than any other ass that he had seen in the school, but Jake's was definitely the second biggest, which made sense. Because he was black, and Blaine was white so it didn't make much sense.

Jake listened to Ryder's demands and now he knew that the dominant Ryder that all the girls were talking about was finally coming out. Jake got onto his own couch with his palms on the back of the couch, holding himself and making sure that he wasn't going to fall off. Ryder took control of Jake's position and pushed his lower back down a bit, so that Jake could stick his ass out much more till his asshole was visible. "Look at that dirty hole," Ryder slapped Jake's ass on the side and spat right onto Jake's hole. "Ooh, yeah… I like it when you spit on it, mm. Do it again," Ryder did it again and to add with that, Ryder had begun to eat his ass out like it was a lollipop.

Pushing Jake's ass cheeks together to bury his face into the ebony ass, he licked Jake's hole, flicking his tongue over the puckered, sweet hole and making sure that it was lubricated. Jake couldn't help himself but to push himself back against Ryder's face, moaning at the same time and continuously calling out Ryder's name. "Ooh, baby, give me your finger, please… Ryder, I need your finger in my asshole, I need it deep inside my precious asshole." Jake was unable to keep in his position, because he was getting aroused so much and once Ryder's finger slid right into his hole, Jake lost it.

"Ryder, yes! I like it when you finger my butt, mm… Ryder, baby, please move your finger inside of me." But, he didn't. Ryder just kept it in there, so Jake began to move himself and began to ride his finger like he was riding Ryder's cock. "Ooh, Ryder… your finger is so big, it's like the big dildo that I used before… Mmm, I can't fucking wait for your cock inside of my big ass… I need cock, I crave for Lynn's cock…"

When Ryder heard that Jake had admitted to prepping himself before Ryder even got to his house, Ryder got up and slapped his thick cock on Jake's globe ass cheeks, seeing it jiggle every single time he would smack it onto his butt. "You ready for it, babe?" Ryder reached over and gripped onto Jake's hair, only to pull him all the way up. "Oohhh, yes baby… I need you to fuck me like I'm a slutty, bad bitch…" Ryder kissed Jake roughly, and lined his cock up with his lubricated asshole. Once he was done kissing the boy, he threw him back down and gripped his hair again, only to slam his cock right into the puckered, tight asshole.

Ryder's hand was now slapping Jake's bubble butt, while his other hand gripped onto Jake's hair and pulling onto it harshly. "Ohhhh, fuck me! Fuck me, Ryder! I need you to thrust into my asshole, please! I'll do anything for your cock, mmm! I need cock inside my fucking hole! Baby, please!" Ryder just slammed his cock so far into Jake's hole, continuously thrusting so hard and deep into the pathetic slut, watching his bubble butt bounce along with the thrust and hearing their skin slap every single thrust.

"Ryder, I need your cum inside of my asshole! I need your cum so bad! Ohhhhhh, fuck me!" Ryder gripped Jake's hips and rocked his hips back and forth, grunting every single time he would slam his cock right into Jake's perfect, slutty hole. "You like that, yeah?!" Jake nodded with pleasure, unable to speak or think about what was happening. Everything was happening so quickly and Ryder couldn't hold it in much longer, he loved the feeling of Jake's asshole clenching onto his cock. "Come on, baby! Fucking tell me that you're a dirty slut and that you belong to me!"

"I'm a dirty slut and I belong to Ryder!" Jake yelped, trying so hard to slam his ass back to get his cock to hit his prostate, which it has been ever since Ryder slid his cock into him.

"Tell me that you want my cock and my cum deep inside your asshole!" The thrusts continued, slamming back and forth and hearing the couch move at the same time, while Ryder held onto Jake's hair.

"I want your cock and cum deep inside my asshole, Ryder! Please!" And with one final thrust, his cum spurted into Jake's hole and Jake felt like he was in heaven. "_Yessssssss_, fuck!" Jake fell over onto the couch with his asshole filled and the cum spurting out at the same time, while Ryder fell right on top of him and breathed deeply. "How was that, hm?" Ryder asked him, trying to catch his breath and looking into his eyes. "It was fucking amazing," Jake replied, with the same pace of breath.

"We friends now?" Jake asked, with a smirk.

"Yup,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Not the best, I know. But, as I've said many, many times, could y'all leave a review with what you guys think? Reviews are my motivation and once again, thanks to _FreeRunner91191_ for messaging me a few days ago. If it wasn't for this person, I wouldn't have updated it. See? Reviews are giving me motivation! So, thanks for reading! I cannot promise anything, but if you leave long reviews with whether I need to fix something, or good compliments, it's awesome!

Tell me what you guys want to see next! I'm thinking about having Blaine confess that he cheated on Kurt, but it wasn't with Eli C, it was with... (_you guys write a name down_)


End file.
